Anime and Games Talkshow
by AnimeCrazy88
Summary: This my first fic! Its a Talkshow where I and Isaac talking to anime and games characters, till now its from FF:U,ToS, YuGiOh! and it's going to be many more! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

AC88: YAY! My first fic!

Isaac: I bet nobody is going to read it.

AC88: Grrr/look at Issac with a angry face/ISAAC!

Isaac: Uh-ho/runs away from a angry authors/

Disclamer: AnimeCrazy88 doesn't own anything, she only owns Karin, Isaac and Fred.

Karin: On with the show!

* * *

Karin: Welcome to Anime and Games Talkshow! 

/Audience applauds/

Karin: I'm your host, Karin.

Isaac: And I'm your co-host, Isaac.

/Isaac looks around the studio/

Isaac: Huh...sis, where is Fred?

Karin /looks around too/ I have no idea, Isaac.

Isaac/sigh/ Meh i guess i have to take over his job for a little while then, til Fred comes back.

Karin: OK/with a grin/

/Isaac walks out of the studio and comes back with some papers and begins to read them/

Isaac: Today we have a guest from Final Fantasy: Unlimited!

/Audience cheers/

Karin: Who is it, Isaac?

Isaac: Let me see...mmm, it's Kaze /looks up at Karin and discovers that she stares at him/ What!

Karin: Did you say Kaze! o.O

Isaac/sweatdrop/ Huh...yes /looks at Karin with a worried look/

Karin:O.O

/Kaze comes into the studio, suddenly he feels something holding his leg and looks down/

Karin: I love you/with a really big smile/

/Everyone, execpt Karin and Kaze, sweatdrops/

Isaac: Um...Karin, come back here and sit down! Let Kaze go!

Karin: NEVER!

Kaze:...--

Isaac: This may take a while, so it's time for commercial /takes a crowbar and walks over to Karin and Kaze/

* * *

Isaac: Welcome back! 

/Audience claps/

Karin/yells/ Let me out of this chair!

/Isaac has tied Karin tightly in the chair to keep Karin away from Kaze/

Kaze:. . . . .

Isaac: Um. . . well, now we shall start with the questions!

Karin/stops strugling and looks at Kaze/ Do you have a girlfriend?

/Everyone execpt Karin and Kaze, sweatdrops/

Kaze:. . . . . --

Isaac/hit Karin's head/ Not like that, you moron!

Karin/had a annoyed face and starts to mummble few cures/

Isaac: Well, anyway /looks at Karin with a 'shut-up-or-else'-glare/ How is it to use the magun/looks at Kaze/

Kaze:...

/Silence. You can hear someone in the audience cough a bit/

Isaac: Huh...I think it's time we called out your next guest instead.

Karin/calms down/ Who is it?

Isaac: Let see.. /looks around, but can't find the papers/ Where are those papirs?

/Suddenly they hear someone shout 'Chobi'. Then a Chocobo and a boy runs into the studio/

Boy: Give me those papers back, Chobi!

Isaac:O.O Did he said papers!

/Everyone nods, execpt Kaze (duh!),then Isaac runs after them/

Boy/Isaac: Give those papers back!

Kaze:...

/Everyone sweatdrops, when they see that Isaac and the boy runs after the chocobo/

/Some time later/

Isaac: Well, back to the show /looks tired after all the running/ Our next guest is Yu, from Final Fantasy: Unlimited!

Boy: Oh, that's me!

/Everyone looks at Yu. Yu sweatdrops/

Isaac: OK, sit beside Karin.

/Yu sits beside Karin/

Karin/whispers to Yu/ Psst, Yu, can you take these off me.

Yu: OK unties Karin

/Everyone looks at them with wide eyes/

Karin: KAZE/Hugs Kaze very hard/

Kaze: Can't. . . . . breath. . . . !

Isaac: Let him go or else. . . . /holds something in his hands/

Karin: You wouldn't!

Isaac: Try me!

/Karin mumbles, sits down and sends evil glares to Isaac. Audience sweatdrops/

Karin: Well . . . Yu, how is it to have a sister like Ai?

Yu: It's fun actully, but sometimes I wish that Ai could take it a bit easy. She overreact sometimes.

Karin: How about Lisa and Kaze/looks at Kaze/

Yu: Lisa is like a big sister and Kaze . . . um. . . . is like. . . um. . . I'm not sure actually.

Isaac: Well unfortunately that's all we could manage to push within the time schedule today.

Karin: Yes, we hope you will come back next time and see. . .

Karin/Isaac: Anime and Games Talkshow!

/Suddenly Chobi comes running in and takes the papers again/

Isaac/Yu: Come back here with those papers!

/Karin jumps on Kaze and gives him a HUGE hug/

Karin: Your mine Kaze!

Kaze:. . . . --;

* * *

Fred: Please Review! 

Karin/Isaac: Where did YOU come from?

Fred: I had a break.

Karin/Issac: FRED!. starts to chase him

AC88/sweatdrops/ Like Fred said pleaseReview!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: AnimeCrazy88 doesn't own anything, execpt Karin, Isaac and Fred.

Isaac: You own so little/laughs evil/

AC88: Shut up/glares at him/ At least I own you!

Isaac: No, you don't. Your brother owns me!

/AC88 takes a bazoka from nowhere and chases Isaac/

AC88: Mwhahahahahaha!

Isaac/shouts/ On with the show!

* * *

Karin: Welcome to another episode of Anime and Games Talkshow! 

/Audience applauds/

Karin: I'm your host, Karin and this is my co-host, Isaac!

/Karin turns around and see's that Isaac isn't there/

Karin/looks confused/ Errr. . . Where is Isaac?

/A great silence from the audience implies that none of them knows where he is/

Karin: I wonder where Isaac went. Well, I have to do the show by myself today.

/One of the audience raises there hand/

Karin: Yes?

Audience 49: Where is Fred?

Karin: No idea and I don't care either where he is. Anyway, let's see who is todays guest.

/Takes Isaac/Fred paper and sits down/

Karin: Today's guest is Colette Brunel and Genis Sage from Tales of Symphonia!

/Audience cheers. Colette and Genis walks in. Colette trips and falls/

Colette: He he, ops, clumsy of me./ only a smile on her face/

Genis: --;

/Everyone swaetdrops. Colette stands up and walks to the nearest chair where she sits down/

Karin: Welcome to the show!

Colette/Genis: Thank you!

/Genis looks around/

Genis: Where is Isaac?

Karin: I have no idea! Anyway, how is it to save the world?

Colette: Oh, it's fun. We make a lot new friends on our way, but sometime it's hard to.

Genis: Ya, but it will been much better if /cough/idiotChosen/cough/ had not been with us.

Colette: Are you OK, Genis?

Genis: It's all right with me.

/Everyone laughs, except Colette who doesn't understand/

Genis: and all of them like half-elves!

Karin: You are so sweet, Genis/Gives him a hug and Genis blushes/

Colett/giggles/

/Suddenly Isaac comes running in/

Isaac: Sorry, I'm late!

Karin: You are really late and for that you must be punished.

Isaac: Eeep!

/Starts to run away from Karin, who suddenly has a baseball bat and runs after Isaac. Everyone else sweatdrops/

Isaac/yells/ Who in the h+ gave her sugar?

Fred: Psst, Genis, say it's time for commercial!

Genis: Isn't that YOUR job!

Fred: Who cares, do it.

Genis: It's time for commercial!

* * *

Karin: Welcome back!

Isaac: Owww. . . /looks like he is still in pain/

/Audience, Colette and Genis sweatdrops/

Karin: Anyway, Isaac and I decided that we shall fire Fred! Because he doesn't do his job.

Fred: What? You can't do that!

Karin/Isaac: Yes, we can. Bye!

/Fred disappears/

Isaac: Hey Genis, do you want to have the job Fred had?

Genis: Um. . . . . . OK!

Karin: Yay/Gives Genis HUGE hug/

Genis: Can't. . . breath. . . .

Karin: Ops, sorry/smiled while she sweatdrops/

Isaac: --;

Colette: Good job, Genis. I must go now. See ya/with a bright smile/

/Colette walks out of the studio and trips again. Everyone --;/

Karin: Who is our next guest, Genis?

/Karin have takes those papers from Isaac and hands them over to Genis/

Genis: Mmmmm. . . . it's. . . O.O. .Oh crap, it's Zelos!

/Zelos jumps in/

Zelos: Hi young ladies/See's Karin and hurries over to her/

Zelos: Hello, beautiful!

/Karin only looks at him. Isaac and Genis looks angry. Isaac takes Zelos neck and drags him to his seat far away from Karin. Audience sweatdrops/

Isaac: You are going to sit here, understand?

Zelos: Yes/looks around/ Hey, Genis, what are you doing here?

Genis: Don't ask!(None of your business, stupid Chosen)

Karin: Zelos, how is it to team up with Lloyd and the others?

Zelos: Oh, it's fun, but I think it's funnier to be here with you, my hunny/with a REALLY bright smile/

Karin: --;

Isaac/stares coldly at Zelos/ Stay away from my sister!

Genis: --; Some things never change.

Karin: Which one in the team do you really like?

Zelos: Mmmmm, I'm not sure, but I like all the girls (hunnies) in the team./Looks at Karin/ Do you want to go out a date with me?

/Isaac and Genis jumps on Zelos. Karin and the audience sweatdrops/

Isaac/Genis: Stay away from her, pervert/they start to fight/

Karin: Um. . . I think the show is over for this time/only see's the figthing cloud/ Hope we see all of you next time. Bye!

/Karin runs to stop Isaac, Genis and Zelos. The cameraman goes to help Karin/

/Camera shuts off/

* * *

AC88: He he he he/laugh like a maniac/ 

Karin/walks in/ What's so funny?

AC88: Nothing/smile like a maniac to/

Isaac: I think she is on a sugar high.

Genis/looks confused/ Why?

Isaac: Because I saw her eat all of the candy that was in the crate.

Karin/Genis: O.O

AC88: Beware I'm on a SUGAR HIGH/takes a flamethrower out of nowhere/

Karin/Isaac:o.O Crap, RUN/Runs away from a sugar high author/

Genis/Sweatdrop/ Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

AC88: Dammit, where are the candy/yells angrily and looks around the room/

Genis/whispers to the readers/We hid them so she won't turn into a maniac like in last chapter!

Karin/whispers too/Yes, if AC88 find out we have hid the candy, she'll kill us!

Isaac/whispers/ Don't remind me about it/shudders/

AC88/unknown to them she has heard everything/ I'm so going to kill you three!

Karin/Isaac/Genis: Eeep!

Isaac/looks around for something to save them and looks at screen on the computer/ Hey AC88, you got a review!

AC88:I have/runs to the computer/YAY, my first review/forgets about Isaac, Karin and Genis/

Isaac/Karin/Genis:Puh!

Genis/looks over AC88 shoulder/ Thanks for the review Kratos Aurion89, you saved us!

AC88/remembers it/ Oh yeah, you shall pay for that!

Genis/Isaac/Karin: Shit/runs to the studio/ON WITH THE SHOW!

Karin/runs back to the room/ Disclaimer: AnimeCrazy88 don't own anything in the show, execpt me and Isaac/runs out to the studio again/

* * *

Karin: Welcome back to Anime and Games Talkshow!

/Audience applauds/

Karin: I'm your host, Karin and this is your co-host, Isaac!

/Turn around and see that Isaac is sleeping/

Karin/mutters/Not again /sighs and yells/ ISAAC, WAKE UP!

Isaac:ZzzzZzzzZzzz

/Everyone sweatdrops/

Karin/sighs/Why me/Gets an evil idea and smirks/Hey Genis, can you wake up Isaac with some magic?

Genis:OK/start to chant and uses his kendama/ Fireball!

/Isaac wakes up when fireball attack hits him and starts to run around the studio while screaming/

Isaac:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M BURNING UP! HELP!

Genis/chants again/Spread!

/Spread hits Isaac and now he is totaly wet/

Karin/smiles innocent/ Now you are awake!

Isaac/is still wet and looks like he is extremely angry/ Genis, you shall pay, YOUR BRAT!

Genis:Oh. . . Um. . . I see you soon/runs away from a angry Isaac/

/Audience swatdrop, Karin laughs of it/

/After 15 minutes/

/Isaac has come back, he is calm, but still pissed/

Karin/looks nervous around/ Um. . . . . .Genis, are you still alive?

Genis/comes in to the studio slowly, he heals himself after Isaac stopped hitting him/ Barely!

Karin: Good, I was worried/gives Genis a hug, he blushes again/ Who is the next guest by the way?

Genis/looks around after his papers, but can't find them/ Has anyone seen my papers?

Karin: I gave them to Isaac, so he could take care of them.

/They look at Isaac/

Isaac: Ops, he he he, I have forgot them at home.

/Karin is angry and Genis only sweatdrops/

Karin/camily/ Go and get them Isaac. NOW!

/Isaac runs out of the studio, jumps in the car and drives off/

Genis: In meanwhile, it's time for commercial!

* * *

Karin/Isaac: Welcome back!

/Audience cheers/

Karin: Now it's time to know who is our guest today and that is?

Genis: It's Lloyd Irving from Tales of Symphonia!

/The girls in the audience:O.O/

Isaac: We wish Lloyd Irving welcome to the show!

/Lloyd comes into the studio/

Crazy fangirls: OMG! IT'S LLOYD IRVING! GET HIM!

Lloyd:O.O /starts to run away from crazy fangirls/

Karin: Genis, stop them with something!

Genis/immidiently starts to chant/INDIGNATION!

/Crazy fangirls screams and they disappears/

Lloyd/pants/Thanks!

Genis: No problem!

Lloyd:Hey, Genis! Why are you here?

Genis:I'm working here.

Lloyd:Oh, well, good luck, buddy!

/Lloyd sits down besides Karin/

Karin:Like Isaac said, welcome to the show, Lloyd!

Lloyd: Thank you!

Isaac: Time for the question: How is it to be a team with Zelos?

Lloyd: It's okey, sometimes, but he is always trying to make me start working in the harem business, but it's much fun when Sheena hits him.

/Genis laughs his head off, mostly because it is true/

Audience member fan Zelos: Hey, no one says bad things about Zelos, moron!

Audience member fan Lloyd: Leave Lloyd alone, bastard!

/Audience starts to fight each other/

Karin/yells/ ABYSSION, COME IN HERE AND STOP THIS FIGHT!

/Abyssion comes running in to the studio with a bright smile/

Isaac:Just remember don't kill anyone! Well, at least till we say so.

/Abyssion nods and starts to stop the fight. They hear screams, but they can't see a thing, because of those fighting clouds/

Lloyd: Was that Abyssion!O.O

Karin/Isaac: Yes!

Lloyd/Genis: Thought he was dead!

/After few minutes later/

Karin: Well, they have finally calmed down!

/They look at the audience, everyone has a bandage somewhere on their body or a broken bone/

Isaac:Thanks for the help, Abyssion!

Abyssion:It's was my pleasure. Mwahahahahahaha!

Karin/Isaac/Genis/Lloyd: --;

Karin: Anyway, Lloyd, what is it like to have Kratos like your dad?

Lloyd:Mmmm. . . It's hard to explain actually, but I like it very much, for now I have two dads!

Isaac:Were you born dumb, Lloyd?

Lloyd: HEY, what is that supposed to mean!

/Karin hits Isaac with a frying pan/

Karin: That's all we reached today!

Genis: We hope you enjoyed it!

Isaac/Karin:See you all next time!

* * *

AC88: What to do now?

/Genis walks into the room/

Genis: Have you calmed down now?

AC88: Yes, yes, don't worry/hides all her weapons in her closet/ and since you are here then you can tell the readers to review.

Genis: You already said it.

AC88: DO IT!

Genis:Please Review, before AC88 starts attacking me...AGAIN!


	4. Chapter 4

AC88:. . . .

Karin: What's wrong, AC88?

AC88/writes something on a paper and gives it to Karin/

Karin/reads it/ You have lost your voice!O.o

AC88/Nods/

Genis: At least she's not going to yell at us today then.

AC88/looks really depressed/

Isaac/sitting front the computer/Hey AC88, here is a review!

AC88/Hurries to the computer and pushes Isaac away so he falls down on the floor/

Isaac/he faints/

AC88/writes something and gives it to Genis/

Genis/reads it/ Thank you for your review Blue Mage Quartet and Raine is going to come to the show after few chapters. First I'm going to get more people in this show from other anime's and games, so just wait and see.

AC88/grins evilly and looks at Karin, Genis and Isaac/

Karin/Isaac/Genis/gulps and looks nervously at AC88/

AC88/writes something on the paper and gives it to Isaac/

Isaac/reads it/Disclaimer: AnimeCrazy88 don't own any of the characters which is in the show, she only own Karin and Isaac... /suddenly lawyers appears and glares at AC88/

AC88/takes the papers from Isaac and then changes something and gives it back to Isaac/

Isaac:. . .change of the matters, she DOESN'T own Isaac either, her brother does./lawyers nods satisfied and disappears/

Genis: That was weird.

Karin:Agreed, but now on with the show!

* * *

Karin: Welcome to a another episode of Anime and Games Talkshow!

/Audience applauds/

Karin: I'm your host, Karin . . .

Isaac: I'm your co-host, Isaac.

Karin: Today we will introduce that person who is going to work for Isaac.

Isaac: Yes, but remember sis he is only going to be tort...I mean, he only going to work for me!

Karin:Ok/looks at Genis/ Genis can you bring him here with some magic?

Genis/grins/Of course/chants something/

Isaac: And the (un)lucky guy who is going to work for me is Joey from YU-Gi-Oh!

/Suddenly Joey pops out from nowhere/

Joey: Where am I/looks confused/

Isaac/rises up and walks over to Joey/ You are in the Anime and Games Talkshow and you now work for me./drags Joey to were Karin sits, while audience sweatdrops/

Karin/also sweatdrops/ You heard my brother.

Joey:What! I have more important things to do/Isaac hits Joeys head/Owww!

Isaac: You work for me and that its/glares at Joey and joey glares back/

/Karin and Genis sweatdrops and looks at Isaac and Joey, while they have a glaring contest/

Karin: Anyway, while they still have a glaring contest, who is our next guest, Genis?

Genis/looks at his papers/ Let see...mmmm, it's Ryou Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Karin: Ryou Bakura, you said, mmmmm. . ./smiles a bright smile/

Isaac/who is finished with the glaring contest and see's the smile Karin have/ Don't let me chain you in your chair again/he treathens her/

Karin: Well/looks innocent at Isaac/ Welcome Ryou Bakura!

/Audience applauds and Ryou walks in, but stops when he see's Joey/

Ryou: Why are you here, Joey?

Joey: Its not my choice, he/points at Isaac/ forced me to come here/Isaac hits Joey with a frying pan/Owww! Its the truth!

Isaac: Shut up/Hits Joey again with the frying pan, so he faints/

Joey/he islying on the floor/

/Everyone sweatdrops and Ryou sits down beside Karin/

Karin: Welcome to our show, Ryou!

Ryou: Thank you!

Isaac: Now its time for questions./ignoring Joey, who is lying on the floor/ How is it like to have a Yami like Bakura?

Ryou: Well, I'm not sure to answer that, but it's ok sometimes./looks nervously around/

Karin: Can't be easy to have a Yami like Bakura. /smiles at Ryou/

Ryou/blushes/ Yes, you have right and I need a break from him soon./looks sad/

Karin: Hey, Ryou, can I speak with you alone when its commercial?

Ryou/looks confused/ Sure!

Isaac/leans to Karin and whispers/ What are you planning to do?

Karin: Take it easy, bro/smiles at him/

/Joey finally wakes up and stands up from the floor/

Joey: Ugh, did someone take the number of the car?

/Karin, Genis and Ryou looks at him like he was weird and burst out with a laughter/

Joey/looks confused at them/ what did I say?

Isaac/only shakes his head/Nothing, it's nothing.

Genis/still laughs/ well, at least he's not coming after me when he is angry.

Karin/stops laughing, but still has a smile on her face/ Anyway, thank you for coming to our show today, Ryou!

Ryou/also smiles/ It was my pleasure!

Genis: Now it is commercial!

* * *

Karin: Welcome back!

/Audience cheers/

Isaac:Hey, sis, what was it you and Ryou were talking about?

Karin/smiles/ I asked him about that Yami Bakura could work for me, while he has a break!

Isaac/Joey: YOU DID WHAT!O.O

Genis/looks confused at them/ What's wrong?

Joey/only shakes his head/ Just wait and see, Genis.

/Suddenly Yami Bakura runs in to the studio/

Yami Bakura: What in the hell did you tell Ryou!

Genis:O.o

Karin: I told him that you could work for me while Ryou takes a break./annoyed/ How often do I have to tell this?

Genis/Joey: Oh boy, she is so dead!

/Yami Bakura was very angry and almost hits Karin, when he suddenly stop/

Yami Bakura: What is going on? Why in the hell can't I move?

Karin: Oh, it was a trap I borrowed from Tales of Symphonia and if you are nice then i wont torture you unimaginable painfully. Do you understand?

Yami Bakura/glares at her and growl/ Yes! Now let me go!

Karin/takes a frying pan and readies it to hit Yami Bakura on the head/ What did I say, Bakura?

Yami Bakura: Yes, I shall be nice!

Karin: Good!

/Lets Yami Bakura go free and he takes a chair and sits down, while he mumbles a few cures/

Everyone: O.O

Isaac: Where did you learn to handle that?

Karin: Me to know, you to find out./turns around and looks at Yami Bakura/ Didn't I tell you that if the audinece wasn't nice then you can send them to Shadow Realm?

Yami Bakura/looks at her with interest/Can I really do that?

Karin:Yes!

Isaac/Joey/Genis/looks at them with horrified face/ Oh dear Godess Martel/God save us!

/Yami Bakura smirks evilly at the audience. Audience backs away from Yami Bakura/

Yami Bakura/suddenly sees Joey/ Why is that mutt here?

Joey/yells angry/ HEY, I'm not a dog! So shut up, Bakura!

Yami Bakyra: Make me,mutt/smirks/

/Then Joey and Bakura starts to fight each other/

Isaac/sigh/ Genis, can you please stop this fight?

Genis:Ok/starts to chant/ Lightning!

/Attack hits both Joey and Yami Bakura, and now both of them are shock/

Karin: Thank you, Genis/gives him a hug, making him blush when she does that/

Genis: No problem!

Isaac/looks at at Joey and Yami Bakura/ We have to heal them now.

/Suddenly Raine comes in and heals them and walks out again. The others only blinks/

Genis: Huh, ok! That was fast,

/Isaac and Karin only nods dumbly/

Karin/shakes her head/Well, that's all we could reach today and we hope you enjoy the show!

Isaac/Karin: See you next time!

* * *

AC88: . . . /writes something and give it to Genis/

Genis/reads it/ Please Review or else I'll send Yami Bakura after you if you don't/looks confused and looks at AC88/ This didn't make sense.

AC88/writes something and give it to Genis/

Genis/reads it/ Yes, it did and its shame on the readers who only read the story and not review/Shakes his head and turns to the readers/Please review, so she can be happy!


	5. Chapter 5

AC88/yells angrily/ Dammit, I shall get Isaac for that!

Yami Bakura/looks confused at AC88/ Why are AC88 angry?

Karin/stands far away from AC88/ Because Isaac don't let her go near go near the crate.

Joey/looks also confused/ Why?

Genis/walks in the room/ Because all the candy are in there.

Joey: And what is wrong with that?

Karin: Last time she eat candy, she became a maniac and chase after Isaac and me!

Joey/Yami Bakura: O.O

Yami Bakura: Are you serious?

Genis: Yes, she also chases them with a flamethrower to.

Joey: Then we must not give her candy then?

Karin/Genis: Yes!

Yami Bakura/walks out of the room, without the others notice and grin evilly/ Hehe, I think I goes to talk to Isaac.

Genis/reads on the computer screen/ Hey AC88, here are few reviews here!

AC88: Really/runs to the computer and moves Genis away so he hits Joey and Joey falls down the floor, he faints/ Thank you for you reviews, Blur Mage Quartet, Joaquin Razeblade and darkstar1006/jumps around in the room with joy/ Karin do the diclaimer!

Karin/helps Genis up/ Disclaimer: AnimeCrazy88 don't own any of the characters in this show and she don't own Isaac either, she only own Karin a.k.a Me!

AC88: So sad, but is the truth!

Karin/Genis/walks out of the room and to the studio/ On with the show!

* * *

Karin: Welcome to another episode of Anime and Games Talkshow!

/Audience applauds/

Karin: I'm you host, Karin, and this is your co-host… /turns around and see that Isaac isn't there/

/Karin is confused and the audience is also confused/

Karin/looks around/ Where is Isaac/yells/ HEY, Genis, where is Isaac?

/Genis shrugs and the audience also wonder where he his/

Karin: Wonder where he have gone. /shake her head and yells/ Yami Bakura, come in here immidietly!

/Yami Bakura walks in to the studio/

Yami Bakura/looks angry/ What do you want?

Karin/looks confused at him/ Do you know where Isaac is?

Yami Bakura: No, I don't care about that inu-baka! Why should I!

/Genis and Karin looks at him suspiciously/

Karin: Well, since he is gone, you /point at Yami Bakura/ must take over the job, till Isaac comes back.

Yami Bakura/looks happy/ Really?

Karin/sigh/ Yes!

/Yami Bakura looks at the audience with a evil grin on his face/

Yami Bakura: I take the job/laugh evilly/

/Everyone, except Karin, takes few steps back over: O.O/

Genis/looks at Yami Bakura and Karin/ Be careful, Karin, I'm going to look for Isaac.

Karin/nods/ Ok!

/Genis walks out of the room/

Karin: Well, since we not going to…

Yami Bakura: Wait, I have a idea!

Karin/looks at him/ You do?

Yami Bakura: Yes/laugh evilly again/

/Meanwhile somewhere in the studio/

/Genis have look every where, have evenask Joey too, but he was to busy to eat food/

Genis/ask himself/ Where can Isaac be?

/Suddenly he hear noice from the closet beside him/

Genis: What was that? Best looks after what is was.

/Open the door and there on the floor lies Isaac/

Genis/yells/O.O Isaac!

/Back to the studio/

/Audience looks at Yami Bakura with a horrified face/

Some where in the audience: I though this was a talkshow, not a place a evil maniac can torture us!

/Yami Bakura had heard everything and he became angry/

Audience 21: Huh… /looks at Yami Bakura and see that he is angry/ Eeep!

Yami Bakura: You /point at Audience 21/ goes to Shadow Realm, mortal!

Audience 21: No, I don't want to go… /disappear and Karin looks at Yami Bakura/

Karin: Was that necessary YB?

Yami Bakura: Yes, and why in the hell do you call me YB?

Karin: Because its easy to say and now its time for commercials!

* * *

Karin: Welcome back and today's guest is Kratos Aurion from Tales of Symphonia!

/Audience claps like crazy and they shout/

Audience: KRATOS! KRATOS! KRATOS!

Karin: Wow, he is really popular!

/Kratos comes in and suddenly crazy fangirls comes running towards him/

Crazy fangirls: OMG! ITS KRATOS! GET HIM!

Kratos: O.O /starts to run away from them/

Karin/yells/ ABYSSION! YB! STOP THEM NOW!

/Abyssion comes running in and start to attack them, while YB send them to Shadow Realm/

/After a while/

Karin: Wow, what kind a gendo your family have, Kratos/turms to Kratos/

Kratos: Never mind!

YB/sits down beside Karin/ That was fun, I'm happy!

Karin/looks at YB/ You are weird!

/YB glares at Karin over that comment/

Kratos/looks at Karin/ Why are Abyssion here? I thought he was dead!

Karin: Well, we needed a guard, and Abyssion fit the job, so we brought him back to life.

Kratos: Ok/looks at Karin, like she was crazy/

YB/was irritated/ Start with the question already!

Karin: Right/looks at Kratos/ What do you think about the ToS group?

Kratos: Um… It's a Ok group.

Karin: That's all? --

Kratos: Yes!

Everyone, except Kratos: --

Karin: Anyway, if your wife, Anna, suddenly appear now. What will you do?

Kratos: Not sure, but I think I will give her… um… /blush like a maniac/

YB: Give what/looks at Kratos with a sly smile/ Awwww, come on you can tell us!

Kratos/blush even harder/ NO!

YB/grin/ Hahaha, you blush!

Karin/glares at YB/ Be nice or else… /have a frying pan in her hands ready to hit his head/

YB/mumbles/ Party pooper!

Karin/sighs/ Where is Isaac, when you need him.

/Audience sweatdrops/

Karin/shake her head/ What did you feel when you found out that Lloyd was your son?

Kratos: I was glad that I have found my son again, but I felt sad that I couldn't tell him who I was in the beginning.

YB/mumbles/ Yeah, right!

Karin: YB, Shut up!

YB: Make me/smirks/

Unknow voice:YAMI BAKURA!

Karin/Kratos: Huh… /turns around and see Isaac. Joey and Genis stands behind him/

YB: Shit, how in the hell did he come out of that closet!

Karin/yells/ You did WHAT!

/Flashback/

/YB walks to Isaac behind him and hit him with a frying pan, so Isaac faint/

YB: He he he, that was to easy!

/Then bound Isaac with a rob, tape his mouth and close him in the closet/

/End Flashback/

Isaac: YB, you are so dead when I get you/from nowhere he takes a machine gun/

Audience/Karin/Genis/Kratos: O.O

YB: I think its time for me to run/runs outof the studio/

Isaac: COME BACK HERE, YOU DAMN TOMB ROBBER!

/Runs after him, Joey takes a camera and follow them, while he films the all of it/

Joey: Blackmail! Hehehe!

/Everyone is silent after that/

Karin/break the silent/ Ok, I think we are finish for today. Thanks for your visit us, Kratos!

Kratos: It was a pleasure/he then see Genis/ Why are you here?

Genis/replies/ I work here.

/Kratos nod and walks out of the studio/

Karin: That all we reach today!

Genis: Hope your all enjoy it!

Karin/Genis: See all of you next time!

* * *

Karin/walks in to the room with Genis/ Hey, AC88!

AC88: Hello/smiles like a maniac/

Genis: Are you Ok?

AC88: Yes, yes everything is fine!

Karin/looks atAC88 and then suddenly she cures/ Shit! I'm so going to kill him!

Genis/looks at Karin/ Kill who?

Karin: YB, he have give her candy!

Genis: O.O

AC88: Mwahahahahahaha/takes the flamethrower again and start to chase them/

Genis/Karin: Shit/start to run away from AC88/ Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Karin/mumbles/ I shall kill YB.

AC88/sits on her chair and typing on the computer/ Take it easy Karin, you can't kill him... yet!

Karin: Watch me!

Genis/walks in/ Is everything alright here?

Karin/glares at Genis/ Yes, everything is alright, Genis, don't worry.

Genis/looks at her/ This time isn't AC88 who is in bad mode.

AC88: Hey, guys, I got some reviews here!

Genis/Karin: You have/Karin and Genis walks over to AC88 and looks over her shoulder/

AC88: Thanks for your review Kratos Aurion89 and Black Mage Quartet!

Karin/suddenly drags Genis with her/ Now its time for the show!

* * *

Karin: Welcome to another episode of Anime and Games Talkshow!

/Audience applauds/

Karin: I'm your host, Karin, but all of you should know it by now. Like all of you can see my co-host, Isaac isn't here today. He is still after YB and as far as I know, Joey is following them.

/Everyone, except Karin and Genis, shivers when thinking if the mad state Isaac was in during the last episode/

Karin: So it's only me and Genis today, who shall take care of the show!

/Genis looks at his papers and his eyebrows rise up/

Genis: Hey, Karin, do you know which day it is today/looks at Karin/

Karin: Nope!

Genis: Following this its the Bad Guys Day!

Karin: Really, mmmm, well, which bad guy who shall coming today?

Genis: We can ask Anubis from Yu-Gi-Oh! to come.

Karin/sweatdrops/ I don't think that its a really good idea, Genis!

Genis: But what about...

/10 minutes later/

Karin: Ok, then we have agreed who is coming. I wonder how Isaac, YB and Joey have it?

/meanwhile, some where in the world/

Isaac: YOU'RE SO DEAD, YAMI BAKURA/is still chasing YB with a machine gun/

YB/mumbles to himself, while he runs for his life/ Must do something and that quick!

Joey: He he he, blackmail, he he he/runs after them and is still filming the whole thing/

/Back to the show/

Karin: Welcome to Pist from Final Fantasy: Unlimited!

/Some in the audience applauds and others boo, when Pist comes in/

Genis/points where Pist shall sit/ Sit there will you!

Karin: Welcome to our show, Pist!

Pist: Thank you, but where is your co-host/looks around/

Karin: Oh, Isaac chases after YB and Joey is following them, filming all of it!

Pist:O.O What did YB do? Errr, who is YB anyway?

/Everyone, except Pist, does an animefall/

Karin: Someone...

Genis/sighs/ Start the show already! -.-

Karin. Oh sorry. /smiles a smile to Genis and then looks at Pist/ How is it to work for Earl Tyrant?

Pist: Mmmm... What can I say? Its ok sometimes, but not when he gets angry/Shivers over the thought/

Karin: You have build something called Ocean Puzzel. How does it work?

Pist/looks really happy that she ask that/ I'm very proud of, like this is how it works...

/1 hour and 30 minutes later/

Pist:... and that is how it works!

Everyone, except Pist: ZzzzZzzzZzzzZzzz

Pist: -.-; Was it that boring/looks around and see that everyone, even Genis have fallen asleep then he get a evil idea/ How about I take over the show while thay all is sleeping? That's a great idea for I say to my self. Mwahahahahahahahaha!

/suddenly unknow for Pist, that Isaac, Joey and YB had heard everything what Pist had said/

Joey: Did you hear that?

Isaac/nods/ Yes, he is planning to take over the show/looks at everyone is asleep/ what did he do to them for make them asleep so suddenly?

Joey/shrugs/ I don't know.

YB: I can send him to the Shadow Realm!

Isaac: I thinks that its good idea!

YB/smiles a evil smile/ YAY!

Joey: This time I', agree with you both! Owww/Isaac hits Joey head/

/Isaac, YB and Joey runs in to the studio/

Isaac/yells/ Hey, Pist, we shall stop you!

/Pist turns around, looks at them and he have something on his arm which looks like magun, its just pink/

Pist. No one, is going to stop me. Mwahahahahaha!

/they start to fight, while the audience, Karin and Genis sleeps peacefully and til YB had enough of Pist's foolery/

YB: that's it you go to SHADOW REALM!

Pist/starts to disappear/ Noooooo! I'll come back to take revenge!

/Pist disappears completely/

Joey/scratches his head/ He is weird!

YB: He is not weirder than you, mutt!

Joey: I'm not a dog!

Isaac: Guys, let us wake up everyone else first. /stops teh figt between them/

/After that everyone wakes up/

Karin/yawns/ That was really boring!

Genis: Agree, Raine's lessons is more interesting.

/Isaac, Joey and YB looks at them with weird looks on their face/

Karin/Genis: What!

Isaac/shakes his head/ Nothing, it's nothing!

/Genis and Karin looks at them with confused looks on their faces/

Genis: Now it's time for commercial!

* * *

Karin: Welcome...

YB/snaps at her/ Shut up, they know it already!

Karin: You are mean!

YB. Yup and I'm proud of it/smiles to her/

/Isaac comew in and he holds something in his hands/

Isaac: Hey, sis, see what I found. /Holds up a pink t-shirt/

Karin: O.o Where did you get that/points at the t-shirt Isaac holds/

Isaac/grins wickedly/ A friend of us told me that you shall wear it.

Karin: O.O NO, pink t-shirt's are EVIL! Especially color pink!

/Karin jumps up from her chair and runs away from her brother, who is following her/

YB: -.- She is afraid of a pink t-shirt?

Genis/swardrops/ Looks like it. /looks around/ Hey, where is Joey?

YB: Dunno and I don't care for that mutt either!

Karin/yells to YB/ YB, STOP MY BROTHER NOW!

YB/yells back/ Why should I care?

Karin: BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T STOP HIM. YOU GOING TO SUFFER VERY DEEPLY!

/runs even faster from Isaac, who nearly caught her/

YB/mutters/ Man, why couldn't the damn Pharaoh do this?

/Then Joey comes in/

YB: Hey brats, you shall also help!

Joey/Genis: Why should we!

YB: Because if not, you two /points at them/ shall be sent to shadow Realm!

Joey/Genis/gulps/ Yeeaah, we shall help.

/They start to chase after Isaac, who is chasing after Karin. Audience laughs their heads off/

/10 minutes later/

Karin/gasps for air/ Thanks!

Genis/Joey: No problem!

YB: Now I know your weakness. /Laughs evily/

Isaac/mumbles to himself/ Revenge. I shall get revenge!

/Audience sweatdrops/

Genis: Hey,guys, back to the show!

Joey/remembers something suddenly/ Hey Karin, why did you have a bad guy in here?

Karin/smile/ Becuse its the Bad Guys Day!

Isaac/Joey/YB/yells/ BAD GUYS DAY! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

Genis/shrugs/ Dunno, its only says on my papers its was Bad Guys Day.

YB/looks interested/ Oh really. /then he gets a evil idea/ Hey Karin, can you take a break now?

Karin: I guess I could. /looks at Isaac/ Hey brother, would you take care of the show while I take a break with YB.

Isaac/looks suspicious at YB/ What are you planning to do, Yami Bakura?

YB/looks innocent at Isaac/ Nothing at all.

Isaac: Ok, be careful then.

Arin/Smiles to her brother/ Ok!

/YB and Karin walks out, unknown to them that Isaac call to someone on his cellphone/

Isaac: Hope he is home.

Unknow voice: Hello?

Isaac: Hey Mithos, its me Isaac!

(On the phone with Mithos)

Mithos: Hey Isaac. Long time since we spoke to each other.

Isaac: I know, but anyway I want to ask you something.

Mithos: What do you want to ask me then?

Isaac: Well, can you watch over Karin, she toke a break with Yami Bakura.

Mithos: She did what!

Isaac: Yeah, you heard right. The reason I ask you is that I think YB is planning to take over the world... Again!

Mithos: Alright, I'm going to do it, but you owe me one, got it!

Isaac: I know, thanks Mithos!

/turns off his cellphone and puts it in his pocket and looks at Genis and Joey who have this face: O.O/

Isaac: What!

Genis: You called Mithos Yggdrasil? For Martel's sake what are you thinking?

Issac: Take it easy, he can handel YB!

Joey: But isn't Mithos the big boss in the Tales of Symphonia?

Isaac: Yup!

/Joey and Genis looks at each other and shook their heads/

Isaac: Well, let's get this show going!

/Audience sweatdrops and all of them thought about his sister, how she is going to punish him. They shiver over the though/

Genis: The next guest is...

/KABOOM/

Joey: O.o what the heck!

/Everyone turns around and looks at the door, well there was a door there, once/

Genis: Who in Godess Martel is it/takes out hi kandama/

Joey: No , idea!

Isaac: Wait a minute its... the AOUTHER with a bazoka!

The aouther: Mwahahahahahahaha/starts to chase them/

Isaac/Joey/Genis: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

/everyone runs out of the studio, only hear the sound of the crazy laughter and screams/

* * *

AC88/turns around when she hears screams/ Huh.. Who was that?

/Isaac, Joey and Genis runs in to the room and locks the door/

AC88: Guys, what is going on?

/Isaac, Joey and Genis turns around and can't belive what they are seeing/

Genis: Wait, if you are here, then who is out there?

AC88/rises an eyebrow/ What are you talking about. I have been sitting here all day and typing a new chapter on my computer.

Joey: Huh...

Isaac/scratches his head/ Well, someone must have cloned you and bid the clone to destroy the studio and the house.

AC88: A WHAT!

Isaac: You heard right.

AC88/stands up, walks to her closet and takes out some weapons/ I'm going to fix it/gives Joey a paper with words written on it/ And here Joey, read it/walks out of the room/

Joey/reads it/ Shame on you who only reads this and don't review! So I'm going only say this once, REVIEW!

Genis/shakes his head/ Not again, please review and we hope that AC88 doesn't destroy the entire place when she practically speaking nukes the clone!


	7. Chapter 7

AC88: I wonder who sent that clone. Oh well, no worry now, for the clone is dead!

Genis: The good news is that the studio and the house isn't destroyed, after AC88 and the clone had that fight.

AC88: Anyway/sits on her chair in front of her computer/ we have some important news to you readers. Weare going to let you decide which of the guests we have had here so far shall come back.

Isaac/walks in/ Yes, you can also decide what you want to happen to that guest.

Genis: Anything actually, you can also make them to taste Raine's coo…

Isaac/stops Genisfrom saying anything/ Shut up Genis, don't give them any ideas!

AC88/sweat drops, while Isaac and Genis isarguing/ Well, what they said you can choose one of the guest and decide what you want to happen to them! That was the important news!

Joey/ hurry in to the room/ AC88, you must do the disclaimer and that quick!

AC88/looks blankly at Joey/ Why?

Joey: Becausethe lawyers call and told me if you don't then they are going to call the cops!

AC88: O.O What/Hurry to writes something down and give it to Joey/ Read this!

Joey/reads it/ Disclaimer: AnimeCrazy88 doesn't own any of the characters in this fic, except Karin.

AC88: By the way./Reads something on the computer screen/ Thanks for your reviews, Blue Mage Quartet, GenisAddcit, darkstar1006 and kemix! They mean so much for me!

Genis/who is finish to arguing with Isaac, walks out of the room/ Now let's us start this show!

* * *

Isaac: Welcome to another episode of Aniem and Games Talkshow! 

/Audience applauds/

Isaac: Like all of you can see our host, Karin, isn't here today, she has a break with YB.

Joey/walks in to the studio/ Don't forget you called to Mithos to watch over them!

Isaac/smiles a innocent smile/ Someone have to watch over them.

Genis/sighs annoyed/ Can we please start this show/show them a puppy dog eyes/

Isaac/Joey/only look at him once and gives up/ Ok!

Genis/mumbles to himself/ Finally!

/The Audience laughs andsuddenly the cell phone rings/

Isaac/takes the cellphone/ Hello, it's Isaac.

Mithos/in the phone/ Hey Isaac, it's me!

Isaac: Hey Mithos, what is it?

Mithos: Oh, I only want to tell you that YB has already taken over half of the world already.

Isaac: O.O HE DID WHAT!

Mithos: You heard me right.

Isaac: Where is sis?

Mithos: Ummmm... I think YB has a bad influence over Karin, beacuse she is with himand is takingover the world or she doesn't notice what is going on around her! I suggest the last one.

Isaac: Dammit! Can you stop YB and bring sis and him back here?

Mithos: No, I need help or ,after what i have heard, I'll be sent to the Shadow Realm!

Isaac: Wait a minute, I got an idea. /turns around and looks at Joey/ Hey Joey, can you call to Yugi and Yami?

Joey/looks confused at him/ Huh... Why?

Isaac: Because YB takes over the world and he have a bad influence over Karin. And so far I understood that she doesn't know that YB is taking over the world!

Joey: O.O WHAT? Where can I get a phone, I must call them!

Isaac: Just wait a minute. /talks to Mithos/ We are going to call Yugi and Yami to help you.

Mithos: Great, I'll wait for them.

/Isaac close the call, gives Joey the cell phone and Joey calls to Yugi and Yami/

Unknow voice: Hello, you speak to Yugi Moto. Who do I speaking to?

Joey: Hey Yugi, it's me Joey!

Yugi: Hey Joey! Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a awhile!

Joey: I explain later, pal, but you have to stopYami Bakura!

Yugi: Huh... Why?

Joey: Because... HE TAKES OVER THE WORLD AGAIN AND HE ALREADY TAKE HALF OF THE WORLD! YOU MUST ALSO SAVE KARIN FROM HIM!

Yugi: Again! Where is he now/pauses a minute/ And who is Karin?

Joey: Your going to meet Mithos, he'll show you where he is and Karin is Isaac sister.

Yugi: Huh... Joey, you must explain later. I and Yami are on our way! See ya!

Joey: Yeah. See ya!

/Shuts off the cell phone, looks at the audience and to Isaac and Genis/

Joey: Well, all we can do now is wait.

Isaac/nods/ Ya, I hope they can handle it.

Genis/yells/ On with the show already!

Isaac/Joey/salute to Genis/ Sir, Yes, sir!

Genis/only sighs annoyed/ Today's guest is a special one!

Isaac/nods/ Yes, and all of you who have read this story know him very well.

Genis: We welcome, Fred the cricket! From the story Grandkid and he is owned by freakyanimegal456!

/Audience cheers and applaudes like crazy, when Fred comes in to the studio. Isaac, Joey and Genis looks amused/

Isaac: Welcome Fred to our show!

Fred: Crick!(Thank you!)

Joey/looks blankly at him/ What did he say?

Genis/shrugs/ Who cares.

/Suddenly they hears something destroy the door/

Isaac/looks puzzle/ What the heck is going on?

Crazy fangirls/comes running in/ LOOK IT'S FRED THE CRICKET!

/They run overto Fred and starts to bow in front of him/

Crazy fangirls: All hail Fred!

/Fred suddenly has a crown and a cape/

Fred: Cricket crick ! (Bow for your king!)

Genis/Isaac/Joey: -.-;

Isaac: What did he say?

Joey/looks amused at them/ you don't see this every day!

Isaac: At least he isn't like our Fred, who we fired in episode 2.

Genis: Huh... guys, when did a cricket army come to this show?

Isaac/looks confused/ Never. Why?

Genis: Well... If there wasn't a cricket army before, then there is one now.

/Audience, Isaac and joey turns around and there is a really bigcricket army behind Fred. Those Crazy fangirls still bow to Fred and the cricket army bows downto Fred too/

Isaac: Huh.. Fred, we have a show to go on. so can you please sits down on that chair/points to the chair/

/Fred jumps up to the chair/

Isaac: What is your favorite part in the story, Grandkid?

Fred: Cricket crick crick cricket! (To destroy the intenst/serious moment!)

Joey: How in the hell are we going to know what he is talking about!-.-

Genis/shrugs/ Don't know, we don't know anybody who can speak cricket-language.

Fred: Cricket crick cricket crick!(Bow for your King!)

Crazy fangirls/Cricket Army/starts to bow for Fred/ All Hail Fred/Cricket Crick Crick!

Joey/looks confused at them/Is it me or do those /points at the crazy fangirls/ understand that bug?

Isaac/Genis/yells/ Don't call Fred a BUG!

Fred: Cricket crick cricket, CRICK!(My loyal followers, ATTACK!)

/Crazy fangirls and Cricket Army starts to attack Joey, Isaac and Genis/

Isaac/Genis/Joey: SHIT/Runs for their dear lives/

Isaac/yells while running/ Where the heck is Karin when you need her!

Genis/yells back/ I have no idea!

/Meanwhile somewhere in the world/

YB: Mwahahahahahahahahahaha! I have almost taken over the world!

/suddenly Karin is beside him/

Karin: Did you just say something?

YB: Um... No! Why do you think that?

Karin/looks suspiscious at him/ I could swear that I heard you sa 'I have almost taken over the world'.

YB: No,I said something else!

Karin/shrugs/ If you say so/looks around/ but I could swear that was what you said that.

YB/sighs in relief/ Hehehe, well, now we shall...

Unknow voice: BAKURA!

YB: Huh.../turns around and see Yami, Yugi and Mithos/ What the hell! Why are the damn Pharaoh here!

Yami/glares at YB/ We came to stop you, damn Tomb Robber!

YB/laugh evily/ You can't stop me!

Yami/takes out a deck/ We will see.

/YB also takes a deck out of his pocket/

Yami/YB: Let's DUEL!

/Mithos, Yugi and Karin looks at them while they are dueling and discuss' what they should do next/

Karin: Should we stop them?

Yugi: Probably, before Yami or YB make this into a Shadow Game.

Mithos: I have an idea...

/Back to the studio/

/The cricket army and the crazy fangirls have stop to chse after Joey, Isaac and Genis/

Isaac/gasps for air/ Can someone please say its time for a break now!

Fred: Crickt crick cricket crick cricket!(now its time for commercial!)

* * *

Isaac: Welcome back! 

/Audience cheers/

Isaac: We are almost finish to ask question to Fred and after that he have to go back to his story.

Audience: Awwwww!

Genis: Anyway start those questions.

Isaac: Fred, what do you...

/Isaac is interrupted by a high scream and Joey comes in to the studio running while crazy fangirls and Cricket Army chase after him/

Genis: What did Joey this time?

Fred: Cricket crick cricket crick cricket! ( He called me bug again!)

Isaac/looks blankly at Fred/ I wish I understood what you said.

/Then there comes a postman and gives a letter to Isaac/

Isaac/read the letter/ Hey Fred, its looks like that freakyanimegal456 want you back now.

Fred: Cricket crick cricket crick. ( I'm not finished here yet.)

Isaac: And you had to back immidietly and by the way, thank you so much that you could come to our show, Fred.

Fred: Cricket crick cricket crick crick. (Thanks for that I could come,bye for now)

/Fred hurry out of the studio, crazy fansgirls and Cricket Arny stops to chase after Joey and hurry after Fred/

Isaac/turns around and walks to Joey with a frying pan/ Joey!

Joey/looks at Isaac/ Huh...

/Isaac starts to hit Joey very hard on his head with the frying pan/

Isaac: This is for that you couldn't shut up!

Genis: Hmmm... Maybe I shall call sis.

/10 minutes later/

/Isaacis finished with hitting Joey and has calmed down/

Genis: Well, he is still alive, that's for sure./he walks over to check if Joeyis stillalive/

Joey: Owwwww...!

/Suddenly Raine comes in and heals Joey and walks out again/

Genis/Isaac: Wow deja vu!

Unknow voice: You said it!

/they turns around and see Karin, Yugi, Mithos, Yami and YB/

Mithos: Here they are Isaac, but i have to go, much to do as the leader of Cruix, you now.

/Mithos hurries out of the studio like is life depended on it/

Isaac: O.o what happened to them/points at Yami and YB/

Karin: Well,...

/Flashback/

Mithos: I have an idea, but you two should move a little away!

/Karin and Yugi looks at each other and runs till the are 300 metres away from Mithos, Yami and YB/

Mithos/chant/ Indignationjudgment!

/Yami and YB, both gets hit by a powerful attack and you could se that both of them faints/

Karin/walks back with Yugi/ Well, its stopped them, but know we have to heal them.

/Suddenly Raine comes in, heals them and walks to Mithos, Yugi and Karin/

Yugi/blinks/ Wow that was fast!

Mithos: Hey Raine, long time since we last saw each other.

Raine/smiles/ Same here/turns to Karin/ I have something I want to give to Genis and the rest of you.

Karin: Really.

/Raine gives Karin...FOOD! Mithos only gulps when he see what Raine gives to Karin and he doesn't dare to say anything about it/

Raine: Well, anyway I have to go. More ruin to study!

/Raine disappears/

/End Flashback/

Karin: Since we all are here /takes the frood that Rainehas given her/ let us eat.

Isaac: Now that I think about it,I haven't eaten since this morning.

/Isaac, Joey, Yami and Yugi hurry and takes all of the food from Karin/

Genis/trying to stop them, but its to late/ Guys...

Karin: Hey, that's not fair!

Isaac: Live with it!

/Karin, YB and Genis looks at them, while thay starts to eat, but suddenly they stop/

Joey: I think I'm becoming sick...

Yami/Yugi: Me too...

Isaac: Who made it...?

Genis/sighs/ I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. Its Raine's cooking.

Isaac: O.O You mean... that we... have eaten... RAINE'S COOKING!

Karin: I did say who made it, so I'm innocent this time.

/Isaac, Yami, Yugi and Joey runs to the closet toilet they could find/

YB: Hehehe, the baka Pharaoh became sick, this is to good!

Karin/takes a frying pan ready to hit YB's head/ Don't think about it YB!

/YB looks innocent at Karin, while Genis looks at the audience/

Genis: Huh... guys why are there a mob behind the Audience?

YB/Karin: What!

/they turns around and see that there is a mob, they also has a torch and forks. They starts to chase after Karin, YB andGenis/

Karin/runs away from them/ What did we do this time!

Genis/YB/ runs after her/ I don't know!

Karin: I hope you liked the show! See all of you next time!

/Runs while she yells that and all of them hurries out of the studio/

* * *

AC88/typing on the computer/ Hmmm... there all finish! 

/Karin, Genis and YB runs in to the room and slam the door shut/

AC88/turns around and looks at them with a confused look/What is it this time?

Genis: Well... Someone made a mob and startet to chase after us.

AC88: WHAT!

Karin/nods/ And we don't know who sent them either.

AC88/veins pop on her head, she walks to her closet and takes out flamethrower and bazoka/ YB, do you want to help?

YB: Why should I?

AC88: You can send them to Shadow Realm if you want to.

YB/smiles evily/ Really!

AC88: Yes, for right now I don't care what happen to them./walks out with YB right behind her/

Genis/sweat drops/ This is almost the same what happen to clone and that means more nukes!

Karin: I feel sorry for that mob now!

Genis: Yup, but to the readers please Review and remember about the contest we told you earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

AC88: YB, send that mob to the Shadow Realm after I hurt them a little bit...

Genis/Karin/do a anime fall and yells/ A LITTLE bit!

Karin/exclaimed/ You must be joking. You used flamethrower and bazooka against them, for Gods sake!

Genis/nods in agreement/ Not to mention that the househasn't beendestroyed yet is a miracle!

AC88/smiles innocently towards them/Whatever, butI wonder who made that mob.

Genis/shrugs/ I don't know, but where is YB by the way/looks around in the room/

AC88/shrugs/ I actully don't know, but the last time I saw him, he said he was going to get something to use against Yami.

Karin/Genis: O.O

AC88: Oh and Yami, Yugi, Isaac and Joey isn't sick anymore.

/Genis only shakes is head and walks over to the computer/

Genis: Hey, you got some reviews!

AC88/looks at him/ I have?

/Runs to the computer and pushes Genis away from the computer, so he falls down on the floor. Karin stands other side of the room and anime sweatdrops/

AC88: Thanks for your reviews Blue Mage Quartet, GenisAddict and kemix/reads on the computer screen and grins/ And thanks for your ideas and the contest still is going on so come with more ideas!

/Karin and Genis looks at her and gulps/

AC88/turns around/ Genis say the disclaimer!

Genis: Disclaimer: AnimeCrazy88 doesn't own any of the characters in this fic, except Karin!

AC88: Yep/starts to write on the computer/

Genis/Karin/walks out of the room/ Let this show begin!

* * *

Karin: Welcome to another episode of Anime and Games Talkshow! 

/Audience applauds/

Karin: All of you know by now that I'm Karin, your host and this is...

Isaac: I'm Isaac, your co-host!

/Suddenly Joey comes running into the studio/

Joey: Some of you have to stop YB, he is on his way to kill Yami or something!

Karin: O.O What! That's it! I'm going to call someone /takes out her cell phone/ and Joey say to YB that he shall come in here!

/Joey nods and runs out afraid ofwhat Karin is going to do now/

Isaac/looks at her/ Who are you going to call?

Karin: Sssshhh/talks quietly in the cell phone and turns it off, after finishing the call/ He is coming.

Isaac: Who?

Karin/smiles to him/ Just wait!

/Then YB comes in to the studio and looks at them with a angry expression/

YB: What the hell do you want? I'm busy!

Karin: I want you to meet someone.

/Then kemix comes in to the studio/

kemix: Wow, I'm really here/Then he sees Karin/Hey Karin, I got your call!

/Everyone only looks back and forth between Karin and kemix with confused looks/

Isaac: What is he doing here and who his he/points at kemix/

Karin: Oh he wanst to take care of YB and he is also one of our reviewers./then turns to kemix/ kemix, he is all yours!

/kemix looks at YB with a evil glint in his eyes and walks over to YB. YB only looks at him with a confused face, then suddenly kemix jumps on him and they start to fight/

Everyone, expect Karin: O.o

/10 minutes later/

/surprisingly it is kemix who seems to bewinning this fight, then in the end YB faints andcollapses down on the floor/

kemix/rise up and starts to laugh evily/ I'm going to send you to Shadow Realm, YB/Then YB disappears/

Everyone, expect Karin: O.O

Karin/smiles to kemix/ Good job! Do you want to be here if YB comes back/looks at him curiously/

kemix/nods/ Yes, while I wait for YB to come back I'll play some games with Yugi and Yami./walks out of the studio to the backstage were Yami, Yugi and Joey is/

Karin/looks at Isaac and the audience, who still stares at her and anime sweatdrops/ Can you please stop staring at me!

/They shake their heads and Genis walks in/

Genis: It's time for our next guest!

Karin/nods/ Right and our next guest is Sheena from Tales of Symphonia!

/Sheena comes in to the studio, every male in the studio except Genis and Isaac, whistles when they see Sheena. Sheena notices Zelos in with audience and glares at him. Isaac and Karindiscovershim too. Isaac gives him a death-glare/

Karin/anime sweatdrops/Anyway, welcome Sheena to our show!

Sheena/sits beside Karin/ Thank you!

Isaac: How is it to be in the team with Zelos and the others?

Sheena: Well, I like everyone in the team, except a certain pervert, so it's great to be in the team!

Zelos/yells/ Hey!

/Everyone ignores him, except his fangirls, who glares at Sheena and Genis laughs quietly/

Karin: Who do you like in the team?

Sheena/blush/ Um... Can I answer that later?

Karin/rise a eyebrow/ Sure!

Isaac: Can you show us how summon a Summon Spirit?

Sheena: Ok/rises up, walks a little away from them and start to chant/ I summon thy, Volt!

/Volt comes, but something is wrong and suddenly Volt starts to attack the audience and Zelos too. Sheena triesto stop him, but before she can call Volt back, half of the audience is hurt and most of them have fainted, including Zelos/

Sheena/anime sweatdops/ Ops, that wasn't supposedto happen!

Karin/looks worry at them/Poor audience, but I could care less about Zelos though.

/Isaac and Genis nods in agreement. Then Raine comes in, healseveryone and walks out again/

Karin/Isaac/Genis/blinks/ Wow, double Deja Vue!

/Isaac see something on the floor and pick it up/

Isaac: Hey, look what I found.

/Karin, Genis and Sheena walks to him, but looks wide eyes what they see it is/

Genis/exclaimed/ Its Raine's cooking!

Isaac/looks at the food and get a evil glint in his eyes/ Revenge! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

/Karin, Genis and Sheena walks slowly away from Isaac/

Karin: Oh-key, I know that YB is dead now.

Genis/nods/ Yeah, but please continue the show!

Karin/smiles to him/ Sure, Genis./hugs himand he blushes/

Sheena/grins at Genis/ Way to go, Genis!

/Genis face is red like a tomato. Audience laugh/

Karin: Sheena, are you going to marry some day?

Sheena/blushes/Huh... /mumbles/ Maybe!

/Genis grins at Sheena and Karin only smile. Somewhere behind them, Isaac still stands there with Raine's cooking and is still laugh evily. Everyone else anime sweatdrops/

Genis: Hey Karin, its time for a break!

Karin/nods/ Agree! Thanks for coming to the show, Sheena!

Sheena: That was a pleasure! Bye/Runs out of the studio/

Genis: Now it time for commercial!

* * *

Karin: Welcome back! 

/Isaac stands in the background still laughing evily. The audience anime sweatdrops/

Karin: Our next guest is...

/Then YB runs in and say some colourful cures. They others only stares at him and Isaac grins evily, when he see him/

YB: Where is he?

Karin: Who?

YB/glares at her/ You know who!

Isaac/interrupts/ Hey, YB I bet you are hungry!

/Karin, Genis and the audience only looks at Isaac like he was crazy/

YB/Stops and thinks over it/ Well, when you say that way... Ah, give me the food and then I can kill that guy, kemix.

/Takes the food from Isaac and starts eating it/

Everyone, expect Isaac: O.O

/Sudenly YB stops and holds his stomach/

YB: What... the hell... did you... give me...?

Isaac/grins evily at him/ Do you remember what I, Joey, Yami and Yugi ate last time?

/YB looks at him with a horrefied face/

YB: I'm going... to get... my revenge... over you... too...!

Isaac/yells/ Hey kemix, YB is here again!

kemix/yells from backstage/ He is?

/comes running into the studio and stops, when he see that YB looks sick. kemix starts to laugh/

kemix: He ate Raine's cooking didn't he?

/Everyone nods and kemix laughs even harder. They only stares at him and wonders why he laughs so much/

kemix/after he finally stops laughing/Well, anyway, YB I'm going to send you back to Shadow Realm and this time it's going to be awhile longer!

YB: NOOOOOO... /YB disappears... Again/

Karin: hmph.. thank youkemix for your help with YB!

kemix: It was my pleasure /looks at his watch/ Oh, time to go home, but I'm going to come to this show more often! See ya!

Everyone: Bye kemix!

/kemix walks out of the studio/

Karin/smiles/ We must invite him more often!

Genis: I agree with Karin, I think kemix is cool! Anyway.../yells to Karin and Isaac/ Start the show already!

Isaac: Right! What Karin was to say was that our next guest is...

Karin: Yami and Yugi Moto from Yu-Gi-Oh!

/Yami and Yugi comes in. Joey behind them/

Isaac: Welcome to our show Yugi and Yami!

Yugi/Yami: Thanks!

/Karin looks at them, same way shelooked at Kaze in the first episode. Then she jumps up and hugs Yami./

Isaac/has his head in his hands/ Not again!

/Yami blushes, while Yugi, Joey and Genis laugh. Audience anime sweatdrops and remembers what happens in the first episode/

Karin/smiles happily to Yami, while hugs him more/ Yami!

/Isaac walks to them and drag Karin from Yami. Then uses a rope to tie herto the chair/

Karin/yells/ Let me out of this chair!

Isaac/ignores her/ Well, shall we start with the questions?

/Yami sits beside Karin and Yugi beside Yami. Joey, well, he sits somewhere. Karin still struggles to getloose when she remember suddenly that YBgave her a knife not so long ago/

Isaac: How is it to share a body?

Yugi/scratch his head/ Well... It is hard to explain how it if you have never done it yourself.

Yami/nods/ Yes, but it is very alright when it comes to fangirls, then I can switch with Yugi!

Yugi/glares at Yami, but fails/ You don't have courage to face fangirls, Yami!

Yami: No, it is very smart tactic to do for survive.

/while they discuss this, Karin cuts her rope and slowly takes itaway without the others noticing it./

Isaac: How is it to save the world?

Yugi: It gets boring after a while... but someone has to do it!

Yami: That is what they expect from the main characters, but... /Yami is interrupted just as he was going to say something when Karin suddenly gives him a hug/

Karin: YAMI/hugs him more and Yami starts to blush again/

/Isaac, Genis, Yugi and Joey looks at them with wide eyes/

Isaac: How in the hell did she getloose?

Genis/shrugs/ No idea, Isaac.

Yugi/smiles/ I think that looks kinda cute!

Joey/sulk/ Why does this happen to thoseguys and not me!

Isaac/looks at Joey with a evil glint in his eyes/ What did you say, Joey/holds a frying pan and getsready to hit Joey's head/

Joey: Uh... It was nothing!

Isaac: Good/looks at Yami and Karin, who still hugs him/ Well, he is better then YB and that says quite alot!

Yugi/looks at Isaac with a confused face/ Why?

Isaac/shake his head/ You don't want to know!

Genis/walks over to Karin and starts to poke her/ Hey Karin, can we please continue with the show? You can hug Yami after we are finished!

Karin/thinks over it/hmmm... OK/walks back to the chair, after giving Yami a last hug/

Genis/sighs in relief/ I need a vaction after this.

Isaac: Anyway, have any others noticed the difference between you two when you..um... change?

Yugi: No, but I wonder many times why people don't notice it, but it is a good thing though.

Joey: When I think about I either didn't notice, well I did, but didn't think about, before you told me about it.

Yami: Like Yugi said it is a good thing people don't notice. It would be hard to explain where the other person had gone and they would probaly not believe us if we told about it either.

Genis: Huh... Karin.. Joey.. Isaac.. what would you said if I told that there a two clones behind us?

Karin/Isaac/Joey/yells/ WHAT!

/they turns around and looks at two clones with wide eyes./

Joey: Not again!

/Joey and Genis starts to run. Yami and Yugi follow them and Karin and Isaac right behind them. When those two clone starts to attack, the audience runs for their life/

* * *

AC88/reads a book when the gang comes running in and looks up/ What is going on this time? 

/Isaac, Karin, Genis and Joey looks at each other and gulp/

Karin: Well...

Isaac: There are two new.../suddenly stops talking when he realizes what AC88 will do/

AC88/rises an eyebrow, when they stop to speak/ New what?

Genis: Clones..

AC88: O.O AGAIN!

/Everyone nods and looks at AC88 with a scared looks on their face, expect Yami and Yugi/

AC88/yells/ THAT'S IT! NOW I'M REALLY PISSED OFF/walks to her closet and takes the flamethrower, bazooka and some others weapon/

Everyone: O.O

/AC88 takes a paper from the tabel and gives it to Genis/

AC88: Read it. /then she turns around, looks at Yami and points at him/ You are coming with me!

Yami: Why?

AC88: Since YB isn't here, you are going to come with me instead and I'm going to call Yuan for help too/drags Yami with her out of the room/

/Everyone only stares after her/

Genis/sighs heavily/ I really hope we can find out who is sending those clones before the house is destroyed!

Isaac: Yeah!

Yugi: What has she written on the paper this time?

Genis/starts to read/ Like I said in the beginnig in this chapter is that you can still make a guest who has been here before to come back and make them to do something.

Karin: Wow, she didn't threathen them, that was new!

/Isaac and Genis nods, the others only looks at them with a confused look on their face/

Isaac: Further more like AC88 said on the paper...

Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

AC88: If there are going to coming more clones or anything this time.. Then I'm going to hunt them all down... /holds a flamethrower, bazooka and some others weapons/

/Everyone looks at her and gulp. They slowly moves away from her/

Genis: Should you tell the readers the news?

AC88: Hmmm... Oh yes, sorry I forgot/grins sheepisly/YB are going to come back next episode, after all kemix did a terrific job with him. So.. Yami is going to be here as well the next episode.

Yami/stands besides AC88/ Why me?

AC88/Smiles to him/ If you want to know the reason then look behind you.

/Yami turns around, only to be hugged by Karin. While Isaac only sighs and shake his head/

Karin: YAMI!

Joey/grumbles/ why doesn't that happen to me!

Genis/looks over AC88 shoulder/ Hey you got some reviews!

AC88: Yup /smiles brigthly/ Thanks for you reviews kemix and Blue Mage Quartet! You two are best! By the way Karin want ask you readers something.

Karin/stille hugs Yami/ Yup, we still have Raine's cooking left and I want you readers suggest who is going eat rest of it, it's up till five peopleand its not going to be one that hasis inthe show.

AC88/nods/ If you looks at my profile, then there are some anime and games you can choose. If you want to take others than that, then tell me which one and I shall see what I can do!

Isaac/grins / Mwahahaha, I really hope you choose the bad guys!

AC88: Anyway, Joey to the Disclaimer!

Joey: Disclaimer: AnimeCrazy88 dosen't own any of the charcters in this fic, except Karin!

Genis: Now we finally can start the show/Use a rope to drag Isaac, Karin, Joey and Yami after him/

* * *

Karin: Welcome to another episode of anime and Games Talkshow! 

/Audience cheers/

Karin: I'm your host, Karin.

Isaac: I'm your co-host, Isaac./looks at Karin and shakes his head/ Why do you sit on Yami's lap?

Karin: Because its nice/smiles to Isaac, while Yami blushes 3 different red colors/

/Genis walks in, but stops and blinks, when he see's that Karin sits on Yami's lap, while hugging him and Yami's face is red like a tomato/

Genis: Ahem... /turns around and looks at him/ It's time for our guest.

Isaac/Nods/Oh yes, who is it?

Genis/looks at his papers and grins/ It's Yuan from Tales of Symphonia!

Karin: Then we wish Yuan...

Isaac: Welcome to our show!

/Yuan walks in, but suddenly fangirls and fanBOYS comes running in/

Fangirls and boys: OMG! ITS YUAN GET HIM!

Yuan: O.O /starts to run away/

Karin/Isaac/Genis: -.-; Not again!

Audience/Yami: O.o;

Karin/yells/ ABYSSION!

/Abyssion comes running in and grins when he see his victimes/

Isaac: you know what you shall do, Abyssion!

Abyssion: Yes. /starts to attack/ Suffer/while laughing like a maniac/ Bwahahahahahahahahaha!

/Karin, Isaac, Genis, Joey, Yami and the audience anime sweatdrops, while they hear Fangirls and Fanboys scream. They also see that Yuan runs to them and hides behind Isaac/

Isaac: I wonder how they get in?

Joey: Didn't they blow up the door last time this happened?

Genis: Something like that.

Yuan: Why does this happen tome!

Karin/snickers/ Because both genders likes you!

Yuan/yells at Karin/ Shut up!

/20 minutes later/

/Abyssion have killed mostly all fan girls and boys and Yuan can finally sit down/

Karin: Good job, Abyssion!

Abyssion: It was a pleasure to do that. Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha/he walks out again/

Genis: Anyway, can you two please start to ask questions/points at Karin and Isaac/

Karin: Of course, Genis!

Isaac: We can start now!

Joey: So begin already!

Isaac/glares at Joey/ Yuan, do you love your cape very much?

Yuan: Of course, no one are going to steal my capy!

Yami:... Capy?

Yuan: Yup and this cape as been... /starts to tell all about his cape/

/5 houres later/

Yuan: That's why my cape is important to me.

/Everyone has fallen ssleep/

Yuan/looks very angry/ HELLO! Do you fools listen to me?

Karin/jolt up/ Whaa... Did you say something?

/Yuan glares at them. Then everyone else wakes up and they see a very angry Yuan/

Genis: To the../yawn/.. next question.

Karin: How is it to be the leader for the Renegades?

Yuan: It's really hard work, especially when you must be a double agent and you must do all the paper work and keep track of Lloyd and rest of his gang..

/While he explain all this, Joey steals his cape without he notices this andquickly runs out of the studio/

Everyone, except Yuan: O.o

Isaac: To the next question, why do youhave somany fanboys?

Yuan/blush/ I DON'T WANT TO HAVE THOSE FANS! WHY THE #/ CAN THEY #/ LEAVE ME ALONE!

/Everyone steares at him with wide eyes, while Yuan tries to calm himeself/

Yami: Uh.. Yuan..

Yuan: WHAT!

Yami: You do well know that your cape his gone right?

Yuan: O.o What!

/Yuan looks at himself anddiscovers that his cape his gone/

Yuan: CAPY! WHERE IS MY DEAR CAPY! WHERE IS THE BASTARD THAT STOLE MY CAPE!

/Everyone points where Joey had runjust afew minutes ago. Yuan starts to run and yells some curses and insults that I don't want to write down/

Genis: Geez, he really must love his cape.

/Everyone nods in agreement. Then they hear some screams and see Joey runs in again with Yuan's cape and yuan his runs after him/

Yuna/yells/ GIVE MY CAPY BACK, YOU #/ BASTARD!

Joey: Sorry dude, I'm going to sell your cape to your fan girls and fan boys and get rich by it!

/Everyone else animesweatdrops and wonder how this going to stop, then suddenly Kratos comes in/

Genis: Hey Kratos, why are you her?

Kratos: I heard that Yuan's cape have been stolen again and I have to save him... again!

Isaac: Those this happen often?

Kratos: Unfortunately... yes.

Karin: Can you stop this?

Kratos: Maybe... at least I'm going to try.

/Kratos calmly wait for Joey to run past him, then Kratos make him trip and Joey lands on the floor. Kratos takes Yuan's cape and gives it back to Yuan/

Yuan/takes the cape from Kratos/ CAPY! MY DEAR CAPY!

/Everyone max anime sweatdrops over this... again! Then men in white coat comes and tries to take Yuan/

Yuan: NOOO! NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE MY CAPY/starts to run out of the studio and men in white coat runs after him/

Karin: Uhm... That was...

Yami:... so weird!

Joey: Damm, now I don't get to be rich!

Kratos: Well, I'm going to go now. Bye. /walks calmly out of the room/

Isaac: Genis, I think is time for a break, while I'm going to kick Joey's ass. /takes a frying pan and starts to attack Joey/

Genis: Am I only sane person in this show? Anyway, now its commercial!

* * *

Karin: Welcom... 

Joey: Owwwww!

/Everyone turns around and see Joey lies on the ground because he have fainted/

Yami: Joey!

Genis: Don't worry about that. Ithappens quitea lot.

Yami/looks worry at Joey/ It does?

Genis: Yup, but we don't see it all the times it happens.

Karin: It's the truth!

Isaac/sits down and relax/ And which guest is coming now, Genis?

Genis/looks at his papers/ Well... it's not a guest this time.

Isaac/Yami: Huh?

Karin/groans/ Is it the video about what happens to me and a friend of mine?

Genis: Yup!

Yami: What video?

Karin: Do you remember when you, me and some others played poker sometime ago?

Yami: Oooohhh, that video. I didn't knew that they took that up on video.

Karin: Well, someone did.

Isaac/looks confused at them/ What are you talking about?

Karin/Yami: Wait and see.

Genis: Well, shall we start the video. Oh if the Audience want to eat popcorn then go and take some now.

/The Audience runs out and runsquickly back. Everyone sits down and starts to eat popcorn/

Genis: On with the video!

/Video/

/Karin walks into her friend's house/

Karin: Hey Nick are you home?

Nick: Hey are you back already./walks down from the sconed floor/

Karin: What is that supposed to mean?

Nick: Well, you lost last time!

Karin: It was Mithos fault.

Nick: Don'tblame 'poor' Mithos.

Karin: 'Poor',yeah right, what about Severus Snap? You threw him.

Nick: Nope, I just used him like a baseball club to hit the safe back.

Karin: When I think about it, I did the same with Sepiroth hehe.

Nick: See... I'm more innocent then you are.

Karin: You called to Pentagon and commanded them to nukes Mithos. You are not that innocent!

Nick: Yes... but I could do much worse thing.

Karin: But didn't some fangirls take Mithos after he had fainted?

Nick: Yes...

Karin: I think those fangirls are much dangerous than anything that we could do to him.

Nick: Yes maybe... but lucky for himits fanGIRLs and not fanBOYs.

Karin: Hehe good point.

Nick: Thank you.

Karin: What do you think would happen if Kratos was here?

Nick: Then all the fangirls would come. If it was Yuan all fanboys would come instead.

Karin: Hehe they can have Yuan, but not Kratos... he is MINE /holds Kratos, who had walkaround the area, with a death grip/

Nick: Stopacting like Freakyanimegal456.

Karin: Do not!

Nick: Do to!

/Kratos slowly walks out of the house, while Karin and Nick arguing/

Karin: Not!

Nick: To!

Karin: Wathever/gives Nick a deathglare that Kai from Beyblade, would be proud of/

/Nick rolls around on the floor and laugh his head off. Karin then throws the safe at Nick again, but Nick is to busy to care and turns it into a teddybear and catches it/

Nick/points at Karin/ HAHA.

/Karin takes a frying pan and hits Nick many times/

Nick/holds his head/ Owwwww.

Karin: Hehe.

/Nick calls the cops and reports Karin for abduction of Kratos Aurion. Karin stares at Nick with wide eyes/

Karin: That won't work, Kratos walked home for a few minutes ago so/points at Nick/ HAHA!

Nick: Don't belive you.

/The cops walks in Karin's room and finds Kratos,which is gagged, under the bed/

Karin: O.o WTF?NICK! I SHALL KILL WHEN I FIND YOU!

Nick: HaHaHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

/The cops kicks the door downwhere Karin is and arrests her. Suddenly Yami comes in and Mind Crush's the cops to save Karin. While Yami Marik use Millenium Rod on nick to controll him and makes him do the Chicken Dance. He also has a pink dress on him./

/5 minutes later/

/Nick get his revenge by calling Sirius Black, who transform Karin's cloths to Yggdrasil's cloths/

Karin: O.o

Nick/blush/ Ups I laid an egg.

/Karin sends Yami Marik to Nick who gags and chainsand gives also Millenium Rod to Nick like a present/

Nick/gives Karin a hug/ THANK YOU SO MUCH! I shall have fun with the Millenium Rod.

Karin: What are you going to do with Yami Marik?

Nick/smiles evily/ I don't know... yet, but I'm going to get revenge over the Chicken Dance.

/Karin moves slowly away from Nick and takes Yami with her, but lets a camera be behind to film everything/

Nick: Who is going to be filmed?

Karin/shout from the distant/ JOEY!

/Joey comes in and starts to film. Nick then uses some magic and sends Yami and Joey naked to a gaybar (A/N: I just want all of you to know that this was a friend of mine's suggestion to put this in, that's was all) in San Fransisco. Karin then rescues Yami, but doesn't get the time to rescue Joey/

Karin: Wrong Yami, who you are after is Marik a.k.a Yami Marik./points at Marik who is trying to take the millenium rod from nick/

Nick/uses the Millenium Rod to hit Marik back to the gaybar/ Don't come near me you #/.

/Karin and Yami looks at Nick and anime sweatdrops. Nick sends a death glare which Severus Snap would be proud of. Karin and Yami ignores him and starts to play Marioparty 6, Nick the takes a chair and sits in the corner and glares at them. Then Karin drags Nick to play with them, he sits down and starts to play/

/20 minutes later/

/Both Karin and nick loses against Yami. Karin gives Yami a high five and gives Nick Voldemort in chains, plus his wand. Nick takes the wand and puts it where (A/N: this was also a friend of mines suggestion) 'a place where the sun don't shine'. Karin and Yami gets shocked, then nick use magic again and makes voldemort to believe that it was Karin who did it, before Nick makes him disappear. Karin tries to kill Nick, but Yami holds her back/

Nick: Thank you/Thanks Yami on japanese/

/Karin gives up and starts to play poker with Yuan, Yami, Yami Bakura, Ray, Seifer, Cloud and some other people. Yami drags Nick to play poker with them and in the end its only Yami and Yami Bakura left.../

/End of the video/

Isaac/pushes on the remote/Sorry but we have to stop.

Audience: Why? We want to know what is going to happen!

Genis: Because our show have only few minutes left.

Karin: Don't worry we can see rest of the video next time!

Audience: YAY!

Yami: Do we have to?

Karin: Yup/gives Yami a hug/

Joey: Man, did that have to happen to me!

Karin/shrug/ Because you were there. /Joey glares at her/ I don't know ask Nick if you can find him.

Isaac: Anyway, we see all of you next time!

* * *

AC88/sits on the chair and eats candy, when the gang comes in/ Yum candy! 

Everyone except Yami: O.o

Isaac: Where did she find that candy?

Genis: No idea!

Joey: Um.. I think is time to run.

Yami: Why?

Karin: Well you see.. last time she ate candy she well. she started to attack us with bazooka and flamethrower...

Yami: O.o Your kidding right?

Genis: Nope, that'sthe truth!

Isaac: Uh guys I think we have to run...

/Everyone turns around and see that AC88 helds bazooka and flametrhower/

AC88: MWAHAHAHAHA! I'M ON SUGAR HIGH YET AGAIN! FEAR ME/Starts to chase Isaac and Joey/

Isaac/Joey/yells/ Why us/runs like it's a demon after them or something like that, but then again it kinda is something way worse than a demon/

/Yami, Karin and Genis only anime sweatdrops, when they run out of the room/

Yami: Now I see what you mean...

Genis/discovers a paper on the floor and picks it up/ Hey, I found a paper with some words on. I think i'll read it.

Karin: Read it!

Genis: You know what you shall do, so I'm only going to say this once... /Genis looks at Karin and Yami/ Ready/they nods/

Yami/Karin/Genis: PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Isaac/Joey: WE are alive!

AC88: Sorry about that, but you know what happens when I eat candy. /smiles sheepishly to them/

Isaac/Joey: We know!

AC88: Anyway, YB is back/smiles brightly to him. YB glares at her/ And Yami is still here though I don't know why...

Yami: Because I want to see rest of the video, before I leave.

AC88: One person is going to be happy then.

Karin: YAMI/hugs Yami and Yami blushes/

Genis: Awwww isn't that cute... /grins at them/

AC88: Anyway, we still need four people who is going to eat Raine's food and remember its not going to be those who work in the show, the first one is going to happen in the show and I will thank Blue Mage Quartet for the idea!

Karin: Yup, and it can be anybody.

Isaac: Like I said last time, choose an evil person. /laughs evily, while everyone else anime sweatdrops/

AC88: Anyway, thanks for your reviews Ruler of Dimensions, Blue Mage Quartet, Nick and kemix...

YB: KEMIX! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

AC88: Take a chill pill YB, he isn't here..

YB: I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO SEND HIM TO SHADOW REALM, AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME!

Karin/whisper/ Watch out for YB, kemix. He's going to hunt you down until he can find you,. so if you want to survive come with an idea to stop him.

AC88: Yami, help me./takes a chain and Yami and AC88chains YB in the chair/

Genis: Anyway, AC88 doesn't own any of the characters in the show, except Karin.

Joey: On with the show/Everyone walks out, except AC88 and YB/

* * *

Karin: Welcome to another episode of anime and Games Talkshow! 

/Audience cheers/

Karin: I'm you host, Karin.

Isaac: And I'm your co-host, Isaac.

Karin: We are going to see rest of the video after the commercial.

Audience: Awwww!

Isaac: But first we are going to have a guest.

/Yami, joey and Genis walks in/

Karin/runs to Yami and hugs him/ YAMI!

/Yami's face has a tomato color, they others snickers or grin over this/

Genis: Ahem.. shall we tell them who is coming?

Isaac: Yup.

/Like last time Karin sits on Yami's lap, Joey grumbles over it and Isaac threatens him with slamming him witha frying pan if he doesn't shut up/

Genis/anime sweatdrops/ Anyway, our next guest is... Sonic the Hedgehog!

/Sonic runs in and stands beside Isaac. Almost every girl in audience shout to Sonic about something/

Karin: Shut up or we kick your ass out of the show!

/All of them became quite/

Sonic: Wow, your good!

Karin: Thank you/still hugging Yami/

Isaac: Anyway, welcome sonic to our show!

Sonic: Thank you/sits beside Isaac/

Joey: To the questions!

Isaac: Right. how often have you kick Dr.Eggman's butt?

Sonic: Hmmm... No idea exactly, I have done itso many times that I have lost the count ages ago.

Karin: Are you Amy rose's boyfriend?

/Everyone looks at him with looks which said 'Well?'/

Sonic: NO! How many times must I tell before everyone understand that!

Unknow voice: SONIC!

Everyone: Huh?

/Everyone turns aroud and see... AMY/

Sonic: What are you doing here?

Amy: Looking for you silly!

Joey/whipser to Sonic/ Are you sure that she isn't your girlfriend?

Sonic/whisper back/ Yes!

/Amy hurry to Sonic and gives him a hug. Everyone else anime sweatdrops/

Isaac: Uh... Hey, Amy, I heard it was sale in the cloths shop.

Amy: Really?

/Isaac nods and amy runs out of the studio. while Sonic sigh in relief/

Sonic: Thanks!

Isaac/shrugs/ No problem.

Karin/rise an eyebrown at him/ Well, you are dead when she find out that you lied to her.

Isaac: I'll survive... I think.

Genis: Anyway, please continue.

Isaac: This isn't a question, but a dare do you take it?

Sonic/shrugs/ Why not.

Isaac/smiles evily to him/ I dare you to eat this./takes some food out of now where/

Sonic: Ok. /starts to eat the food suddenly stops/ I don't feel well...

Everyone, except Isaac and Sonic: O.o

Joey: What did you give him!

Isaac: Oh, I only gave him some of Raine's food.

Everyone, except Isaac and Sonic: O.O

Sonic: Exucse me... I... have... to... go... /runs out of the studio/

Yami: Okey... I never going to eat food if its Isaac who gives it to me... /remembers how it feelt when he ate it and shudder/

Karin: Uh... Genis, I think its time for break.

Genis: Now it's commercial!

* * *

Karin: Welcome back! 

/audience cheers/

Isaac: Now is the moment you all have been waiting for.

Genis: So takes some popcorns before we begin.

/Everyone runs out and runs back and all of them have popcorns with them/

Joey: Everyone ready?

/They all nods/

Karin: Start the movie!

/Video/

/In the end its only Yami and Yami Bakura left. Everyone starts at vthem with wide eyes, nick runs and hide behind the sofa. Karin runs and hide behind Mithos and Seto Kaiba. After that Yami and Yami Bakura starts a Shadow Game, while they doing this Nick summon Albus Percival Wulfrice Brian Dumbledore (A/N: This was my friend who choose so if you are going to sue, so sue him) and Karin calls Yugi and Ryou/

/speak in the mobil/

Karin: Yugi, Ryou hurry up to nick house before its to late!

/They speak in three ways or what you call it/

Yugi: To late for what?

Karin: Yami and Yami Bakura have started a Shadow Game!

Yugi/Ryou:O.O WHAT!

Karin: Yes, so please hurry, before we all lose our soul!

Ryou: We are coming so fast as we can!

/Finish to speak in the mobil/

Nick/sits and beg, while mimble/ Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. /again and again/

/Then yugi and ryou comes running in and runs to each own Yami to stop them. Nick uses the last time to wash Severus Snap(greasy git)hair. Karin looks at nick and wonder what the hell he is doing/

Nick: Are we going to die, then it at least what I'm have to have allowed to do this.

Karin: Oh.

/Turns around and see that Yugi and Ryou have almost calm down Yami and Yami Bakura. Karin begs to God that they don't lose there souls./

/1 hour later/

/Finally Yugi and Ryoumanaged tocalm them down, so its was not going to be more Shadow Game... Yami won the poker game too/

Nick: Awwwww! that's not fair!

Karin: What isn't fair?

Nick: That Yami won.

Karin: Oh, you canchallenge to a game. Maybe you win, but by the way what did you do to Severus Snap?

Nick: Wash his hair.

Karin/shake her head/ no after the Shadow Game has disappear.

Nick/looks innoncent at her/ nothing.

/Karin looks at with a look on her face that said 'I-don't-belive-you'. Nick only gives her 'I-don't-care-what-you-belive'. Karin lais down to sleep, while Yami and Yugi play a game, then Nick take bucket with water in it and throw it on the sleeping Kain. Karin then jump up in shock and hit Nick on it face with a accident. Nick then comes in the room and a hurt Nick/

Nick: Voldemort, I told you that you shouldn't try to take revenge.

/Karin looks confused and looks back and forth between Nick and Nick a.k.a Voldemort and wonder what heck is happening/

Nick/starts to explain/ Voldemort used Polyjuicepotion to change into me.

/Karin looks like she is really pissed and starts to count down to from 10 second. Yami and Yugi starts to run away to hide/

Karin: 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5...

/Nick made himself invisible and move slowly out of the room/

Karin: 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... /takes a bazooka and flamethrower and starts to hunt down Voldemort/

Nick: Oh my God/looks at the hunt far away from them/

/Karin gets more weapons and hunts Voldemort... again and kill Voldemort or whatever she did... it wasn't pretty/

Karin: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

/Then Dummbledore comes in and arrests Karin for murder on Voldemort/

Karin/rise her hand/ Question?

Nick/had walk in a while ago/ What?

Karin: Why do Dumbledore arrest me if Voldemort is evil and he have killed almost a million people?

Nikc: First Voldemort hasn't killed so many...

Karin: Almost.

Nick: for the second, is that Dumbledore is crazy enough to believe that voldemort can come back to the light side.

Karin: Aha wait a moment./yells/ YAMI! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!

/Yami comes in and see Dumbledore and Mind Crushes him, but is going to come back after few days/

Nick: Awww does he have to?

Karin/rise an eyebrow/ Don't you like him?

Nick: I think he hides to much from HP, he could do so much better if he got training from Albus since year 1.

Karin: Well... I can ask Yami about and suggest 1000 year.

Nicke Pleeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeeeee!

/Karin goes to talk to Yami and agree. then he sends Dumbledore souls longer in the Shadow Realm and its not going to come back before 1000 year, then Karin give Yami a high five/

Nick/dance a victory dance/ YAY!

/Suddenly white light lights on Nick and his eyes becomes red. Karin rolls around the floor and laughing/

Nick: What?

Karin: Its haha because hahaha those light haha I'm laughing about hahaha.

Nick/pout/ It's looks cool!

Karin: Yeah I belive ya... NOT! But maybe /gasp/ you are voldemort in disguise.

Nick/looks offended/ VOLDEMORT IN DISGUISE... I, i'm a angel.

Karin/points at Nick head/ Why do I see little devil horn on your head growing then?

Nick/tries to hide them/ Oh those, it's something from the carnival.

Karin: Yeah sure I believe ya... NOT!

/nick starts to trying to hypnotize Karin/

Nick: You are going to believe me...

/Out of nowhere Karin takes Draco Malfoy infront of her, then he is hypnotize instead./

Nick: Poor Draco /smirks/ Not.

/Karin gives Nick a high five and then looks at the wacth/

Karin: shit I have to go. Mom wants meto that I clean my room. See ya later!

Nick: See ya!

/Karin runs out of Nick house/

/End of the Video/

Isaac: That was it.

Genis: Did you like it?

Audience: YAY!

Karin/smiles/ I take that for a yes.

Yami/shake his head/ I can't belive you and I did that.

Karin: Could be worse you know.

Yami: Good point.

Joey: Why wasn't I on the video?

Genis: You was.. in the last chapter, also in the beginning.

Isaac: anyway, this is all we reach today.

Karin: We hope all of you liked the show.

Isaac/Karin/Genis/Yami/Joey: See all of you next time!

* * *

AC88/write somthing down on the computer/ There finish. 

Karin: What finish?

AC88: Something... Anyway, I have some more news to you readers.

Isaac: You do?

AC88: Yup. I'm going to tell you who is going to be our next guest next time...

Everyone: Who!

AC88: Seto Kaiba. There for I'm going to ask the readers /points at the readers/ to come with some suggestion to what I'm going to do with him.

Yami: Why do I get a bad feeling about this?

Genis/shruggs/ Who knows.

AC88: By the way, school is going to start next week, so its going to take sometimes to come up with the next chapter, but still send me ideas!

Joey: Is there more to say?

AC88: Nope! So...

Everyone: Please Review!


	11. Last Chapter

AC88: Sorry that its toke so long! I had others story's to write and school work to do.

Karin/Isaac: You forgot us/they glare at her/

AC88:/anime sweatdrops/ No I didn't. I was just empty for ideas. That's all.

Genis:/smiles brightly at them/ It was OK for me I had a really relaxing vacation.

AC88:/grins/ Good for you.

/In the background YB was sleeping on AC88's bed/

AC88: Oh before I I'm going to give you this. /gives Karin, Isaac and Genis some clothes/

Karin: What is this/helds up red and white clothes/

AC88:/smiles to them/ Its your christmas clothes!

Karin/Isaac/Genis: Christmas clothes?!

AC88:/nods and pushes them out of her room/ Get them on!

/They walk out and changes clothes. Karin have a skirt, jacket and christmas cap. Isaac and Genis have the same, except for the skirt of course. Even AC88 had on christmas clothes/

AC88:/grins at them/ Well, what do you think?

Genis: They are ok.

/In the background Karin was fuming/

Isaac: What about him/points at YB, who was still sleeping/

AC88:/smiles/ Don't worry, I have special chritmas cloths fro him.

Karin:/glares at AC88/ Why did I have to wear a skirt?!

AC88:/just waves a hand/ It is just this time don't worry./Karin sighs and grumbels something under her breath/ Anyway, this is also the last chapter for this story.

Karin/Isaac/Genis:/yells/exclaims/O.o Last chapter?!?!

AC88:/nods sadly/ Yes, I'm not sure I'm going to make a sequel to this one yet.

Genis: Aaawww, why?

AC88: One of the reason is that isn't enough people who is reviewing this story, but I will especially give thanks to Blue Mage Quartet and kemix, who have reviewed all of my chapters in my story and given me ideas and KratosAurion89, who always have helped me when I asked.

Karin:/hugs Blue Mage Quartet, kemix and KratosAurion89/ Thanks you both of you.

AC88: Genis, do the disclaimer!

Genis: AnimeCrazy88 doesn't own any of the chracters in this show, except for Karin.

Isaac: Let us start it them

/Karin and Genis nods and they walks out of AC88's room/

* * *

Karin: Welcome to the last episode of Anime and Games Talkshow! I'm your host, Karin.

Isaac: And I'm your co-host, Isaac!

/Audince applauds/

Karin: As you can see we have decorated the studio.

/they see that its decorate with christmas decorations/

Isaac: Now lets us call in our first guest.

/Genis walks in and you can hear whistle from the audince from Genis's fangirls. Genis blush and Isaac snickers, Karin only shake her head/

Genis: Our guest is Seto Kabia from Yu-Gi-Oh!

/Then Seto Kabia comes running in to the studio. His fan girls cheers when they see him/

Seto: Where is he?

Karin:/looks confused at him/ Where who?

Seto:/glares at them/ Some one told me that Yugi was here!

Everyone: Oh!

Isaac:/shakes his head/ Sorry, but he isn't here.

Seto: WHAT?!

Karin: You are our guest, so just sit down and relax.

Seto: NO! I'M GOING TO FIND YUGI!/stomps out of the studio/

Karin./anime vein pop/ Oh no you don't/runs after him/

Everyone: O.O

Genis: How can she run, while she is wearing a skirt?

Isaac: Genis, that is one of the mysteries of this world.

Genis:/looks around/ Where is Joey? I haven't seen him today.

Isaac: Yeah, you right. I wonder were he can be.

/In the kitchen/

Joey: So I'm going to use pepper, then sugar. Right?

AC88:/looks up from her baking/ Yup. We have to hurry so we have enough to the party.

Joey: All right/continues to cook or whatever he is doing/

/Back to the studio/

Isaac:/shrugs/ Oh well.

/then they hear shouting, everyone turns around and see that Karin has tied Seto with a rope and dragging him. She drops him on the chair/

Karin/yells/ Now you are going to stay there. Got that?!

/Seto only glares at her, Karin sits down and everyone else anime sweatdrops/

Genis: Well, since he is back. Let us continue.

Isaac:/nods/ Right. Time for the questions!

/Dramatic music suddenly turns on/

Everyone, except Seto: o.o

A random worker: Sorry/shuts off the music/

Isaac: uh ok, back to the question. Why do you want to fight with Yugi?

Seto: Because he stole my title!

Karin: You know that he won that title. /Seto only glares at her/

Genis: Next question/trying to avoid a fight/

Karin: What do you love most in the world?

Seto: What kind of question is that?

Karin:/glares at him/ Just answer it!

Seto: No

Karin:/gives him a death-glare that makes everyone, except Seto, shivers/ Answer. The. Question. Or. You. Are. Going. To. Regret. It.

Seto: No.

Isaac:/gulps/ Dude, just answer the question.

Seto: No.

Karin: That's it/suddenly she takes out two of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon Card and holds it over a lighter/

Seto: O.o How did you get those?

Karin:/growls at him/ Answer the question or say goodbye to the cards!

Seto: O.O Ok ok. It's Mokuba and Blue Eyes White Dragon. Now give it back?!

/Karin gives Seto the card back. He snatches it from her and hugs it/

Everyone else: O.o;;

Isaac: Okeay, that is weird. Anyway, the next question. What would you do if someone is trying to sell KaibaCorp?

Seto: Either sue them or I kill them. /laughs manically/

Everyone else: O.O;;;;;;

/Genis moves away from seto, since he stands beside him. Then Joey comes in/

Joey: Hi guys! I'm here from AC88 to tell you that its going to be party after the show or sometime near there. /then he see's Seto/ What is moneybag doing here?

Seto:/glares at Joey/ Watch it, puppy!

Joey: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

/Karin rushes up to him and holds him, so that he can't hit Seto. Who was smirking/

Karin: Stop it, Joey! He isn't worth it!

/Joey stops, but smiles evily. He whispers something to Karin and both of them smiles evily at Seto. Joey runs out and comes back with some food/

Joey: Here Karin/He gives it the food to Karin, winks at her and walks out of the studio/

Karin./walks uo to seto/ Eat this.

Seto:/looks suspicious/ No.

/Karin smiles sweetly and helds up another Blue Eyes White Dragon card/

Seto: o.o OK.

/Seto eats the food, but suddenly stops and runs out of the studio/

Isaac/Genis: O.o

Genis: What did you give him?

Karins:/grins/ Raine's food.

Everyone else: O.O

Genis:/sighs/ Its time for commercial!

* * *

Karin:/smiles brightly/ Welcome back! 

Genis: She is happy.

Isaac;/nods/yup, but who is our next guest?

Genis: Hmmmm.../reads through the papers/ Its Sesshomaru from InuYasha!

Karin/Isaac: o.o You got to be kidding me?!

Genis: Nope /looks up/ Why?

Isaac:/shudder/ You get to know it soon.

/Sesshomaru comes in to the studio. Some of the girls whistle or faints when they see him, with love struck eyes. He jusy ignoring them. Sesshomaru just sits down on the chair and ignoring everyone/

Isaac: To the question. Why do you hate Inuyasha so much?

Sesshomaru:/glares get colder and answer with a icy voice/ He is a halfbreed and taints my fathers blood.

Everyone else:/shudder/

Genis:/shiver/ Next question, Karin. /silence/ Karin/He turns around and see that her eyes are glazed/ Not again. -.-

Isaac:/smiles and anime sweatdrops/ Try to wake her up Genis.

Genis:/nods/ ok.

Isaac: This is something everyone want to know is that /point at the pelt/tail on his shoulder/ a tail or a pelt?

Sesshomaru: ...

/you can hear someone sings a christmas songs some where in the silence/

Isaac: uh what about we just skip to the next question. /smiles and anime sweatdrops/ If you don't want to have Tensaiga, then why don't you just throw it away?

Sesshomaru:/gives Isaac a death-glare/ That doesn't concern you. /suddenly point at Isaac with the other sword/

Isaac:/rise up his hands/ ok ok it just was a question.

/while this was happening Genis tried to get Karin out of her daze, he thought it was better that she actualy follow what happen here/

Genis: Karin! Karin, wake up! Karin/then Genis gets a evil idea, he never want to do it but he had no choice. He runs out of the studio and comes back/ Karin, pink t-shirt!

/Karin immediately rise up from the chair and start to run away from Genis/

Karin: NNNNOOOOOO! THE EVIL PINK T-SHIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone else: O.o;;;;;;

Sesshomaru: -.-

/Genis follows her and Karin continue to scream bloody murder/

Isaac:/smiles and sweatdrops/ Well, it works.

/20 minutes later/

/Karin sits on the chair panting and Genis sits on the floor. Audince sweatdrops, while Isaac only laughing his head off and Sesshomaru has a bored look on his face/

Karin: I.. are .. going.. to.. get.. you.. back.. Genis..

Genis: I.. think.. you.. already.. did...

Audience 34:/yells/ Can you please continute with the show/They others audience nods/

Isaac:/wave a hand/ Sure. Sesshomaru what do you think about Jaken?

Sesshomaru: That he is a fool and he think to much.

Karin:/looks at Sesshomaru/ That was unexpect answer.

Isaac: Agree with you there... ok to the next question what are you... /Isaac gets interruped by someone destriy the door/

Genis/Karin/Isaac: What the-

/four person comes in/

Evryone, except Sesshomaru: O.o;;;

Genis/Isaac: IT'S THE CLONES AGAIN!!!!!

Karin: We are doomed!

Sesshomaru: -.-

/the clones start to attack, but suddenly they hear someone shouting/

Unknown voice: NO FRICKING CLONES IS GOING TO DESTROYED THIS SHOW OR THE PARTY!!!

/they turns around and see AC88. And she pissed. In her hands she has a bazooka and flamethrower/

AC88: YOU CLONES ARE DEAD!

/she start to attack them, everyone else only could see the figthing cloud/

Everyone else: O.o

Sesshomaru: -.-

/30 minutes later/

/it was nothing left of the clones, they could only see AC88 panting and grins evilly. Audience moves away from her. Also the crishtmas decorates was destroyed/

Genis: Wow she was mad!

Isaac: I know, now you know why you never anger AC88.

Karin:/looks around/ The christmas decorates is destroyed.

AC88: Oh that's no problem at all./snap her finger and the decorates was fine again and were they supposed to be/ There you go!

Genis: o.o How did you do that?

AC88: You got to love author's power!/smiles at him/

Karin: What are you doing here?

AC88: I was going to tell you that the party have started.

Audience 45:/rises a hand/ Can we come too?

AC88: Of course!

Audience:/yells/ YAY!

Isaac: Come on then.

Karin/Genis: OK!

/Sesshomaru, Karin, Genis, Isaac and the audience followed AC88, she open up the door and everyone can see a big christmas tree, present and food. There was also people from Tales of Symphonia, Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Zelda, Sonic, Final Fantasy 7 and 8, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakuso and a lot more/

Karin/Isaac/Genis: O.o

Karin: Damn there is a lot of people in here!

AC88:/smiles to them/ Of course, now go and enjoy the party. Oh and Sesshomaru /Sesshomaru turns to her/ Rin is near the food table. I just hope she don't take the food though.

Sesshomaru: What do you mean by that?

Genis: o.o Do you means Raine's food?

AC88: Yup.

Karin:/pales/ Oh god, if she eats it she is then either sick or dead.

Sesshomaru: o.o/runs up to the food table to get Rin away from that food/

Everyone else: O.O

Isaac: That was fast. /the others just nods/

AC88:/looks at the watch/ Were are they?

Isaac: Were who?

AC88: Two of my friends wanted to come ad they should be here by now.

/then they heard a crashing sound outside of the door and someones yelling/

Unknow voice: I told you to take left, but no you have to take right.

Another unknown voice: Hey don't blame that one me!

Unknown voice: Oh shut up!

/the door open up and several people gasp and point at the boy/

Someone in the crow: That is the boy from the video!

AC88:/smiles/ Yo Nick, PQ!

Everyone, except PQ, Nick and AC88: PQ?

PQ:/smiles innocently at them/ It means PrankQueen.

Everyone else: O.o;;

/PQ looks around and see Sephiroth, she starts to run up to him/

PQ: SEPHY!!!!!

Sephiroth: O.O

Rest of the FF7-cast: O.o Sephy?!

/Sephiroth starts to run away from PQ, but she just follow him./

AC88:/shaks her head/ Here we go again.

Nick:/snickers/ Its much fun to look this.

/Nick walks up to some guys who was playing cards and start to play with them. Karin walks up to Yami and hugs him, Isaac talks with Cloud, Kratos, Link, Seto and some others. Genis was with Lloyd, Colette, Presea, Joey and Yugi. AC88 was talking with Vincent, Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, Kaze, Kagome, Kurama amd some others. In the background PQ is still chasing Sephiroth./

/2 hours later/

AC88: Hey everyone, its time for present.

Everyone: YAY!

AC88: You come now.

/Santa walks in/

Santa: Hohohoho has it been good people his year?

Everyone: YES!

Santa: Here you get your present!

Isaac:/get a new computer/ Mwahahaha I'm going to rule the woeld!

Everyone else: O.o;;

Karin:/gets a Wii/ Woot I going to have fun now!

Nick:/gets Kadaj's sword, he starts to cry anime tears/ What I wish all along!

Kadaj:/yells/ Hey! That's mine!

PQ:/moans over that Sephy is gone, looks sadly around the room/ Sephy.

Santa: Here you go. /gives her a HUGE present/

PQ:/opens up her present and there was Sephiroth/ SEPHY!!!!

/she hugs him, this he couldn't runs because he tied with a rope/

Sephiroth: HELP ME!

/instead for helping him they just lauhging their head off, except for PQ she just hugs him with hearts in her eyes/

Genis:/gets the newes kendama/ YAY!

Joey:/gets a motorbike/ Cool!

/this go on till everyone gets a present./

AC88: Now its time for you to guess who is the Santa?

Genis: Um...

Isaac: Uh...

Karin:/nartow her eyes/ Hmmm.

Cloud: Kadaj?!

AC88:/grins/ No.

Kadaj: I'm here baka! (A/N: Baka means idiot)

/30 minutes later/

Everyone, except AC88, Santa and Karin: I give up!

AC88:/turns sround and looks at Karin/ Well?

Karin:/thinks and then grins widely/ I bet its YB!

Isaac/Genis/Joey: WHAT?!

/he takes of his mask and they see it is really YB/

Yu-Gi-Oh!-cast: O.O

Yugi: How in the world?

Malik:/yells/ Its the end of the world!

Yami: How did you make him to do that?

AC88: Well...

/Flashback/

AC88:/whines/ Come on!

YB:/growls/ No!

AC88:/glares at him/ You are going to have on this costume!

YB:/glares at her/ You can't make me.

AC88:/smirks/ Wanna bet?

/YB only rise a eyebrow at her/

AC88: I can show them the picture I took of you few days of ago.

YB:/looks suspisciously at her/ What picture?

AC88: You know were you sleep with a... /before she gets to finish the sentence, YB claps his hand on her mouth/

YB: Ok I'm going to do it, just shut up about it!!!

AC88:/smiles widely at him/ Good!

/End of flashback/

AC88: Yeah that's it.

/silence, then everyone start to laughing their head off/

Yami:/chuckles/ I wonder what picture that was.

YB:/glares at Yami/ Shut up Paraoh!

AC88:/grins widely/Be nice now or I show them the picture.

/YB gulps, while the others almost dies of coursity/

Isaac:/looks at the watch/ Karin, AC88, Genis the show is over now:

Audience and others: Awwwww!

AC88:/nods/ yeah, but the party still going on!

/Everyone in the room cheers loudly so that they were heard other side of the world/

Random person in China: Did you hear that?

Random persn in China 2: Hear what?

Random person in China: Probably nothing.

Karin: So no futher more we wish all of you readers a good night and...

Everyone in the room: WE ALL WISH YOU MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

/the camera shuts off, with the sound of that they partying/

* * *

AC88:/sneak into the room/ I forgot to ask you readers something. I just want to know what you liked best in this show and who did you like best? 

Karin

Isaac

Genis

Nick

PQ

Joey

YB

or

Fred (from the first chapter)

AC88: Also what was the best part in the show.

/then Karin, Genis, Isaac, Joey, YB, Nick and PQ come into the room/

Karin: There you are! What are you doing?

AC88: I just asked the readers something, that's all.

Genis: Ok!

PQ: You done then?

AC88: Yeah.

Isaac: Come on then let us party with the rest of the guys.

Eveyone: YEAH!

AC88:/waves to the readers/ Please Review! And we want to say /looks at the crew and nods/

PQ, AC88, Karin, Genis, Isaac, Joey, YB, Nick: MERRY CHRITSMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!!!


End file.
